Na tropie
by charlotte1989
Summary: Akcja rozgrywa sie w mugolskim świecie. Snape jest detektywem, któremu zostaje przydzielona partnerka. Będą musieli nauczyć się współpracować i rozwiązać pewną sprawę...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__No to zaczynamy! Oddaję pierwszy rozdział do oceny. :) Jestem niezmiernie ciekawa jak zareagujecie na tego typu opowiadanie, dlatego proszę Was o chociaż jedno zdanie komentarza. Dajcie znać, czy ta historia się podoba, czy nie. Będę naprawdę wdzięczna. :) _

_Betowała __**nox92**__. Jeszcze raz dzięki. :*_

* * *

**~ 1 ~**

Wysoki mężczyzna wszedł do pokoju przesłuchań. Na jego barkach wisiała specjalna uprząż z kaburą, w której spoczywał pistolet, a czarne włosy spięte w kucyk opadały na kark. Oczy, tak czarne, że nie dało się odróżnić źrenic od tęczówek, utkwione były w człowieku siedzącym przy metalowym stole. Nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, mężczyzna zamknął za sobą drzwi. Podchodząc do ściany, niedbałym ruchem poprawił wywinięte rękawy nieskazitelnie białej koszuli, po czym oparł się o lustro weneckie i spojrzał na niewielkich gabarytów człowieczka siedzącego przed nim. Ów człowieczek wykonywał dość nerwowe ruchy – to kładł dłonie na stole, to trzymał je na kolanach, a rozbiegane oczy przywodziły na myśl szczurze ślepia.

— Pettigrew. — Nazwisko wypowiedziane zostało niczym najgorsza obelga, a jego posiadacz malowniczo się wzdrygnął. — Nie możesz żyć bez pakowania się w kłopoty. Twój kurzy móżdżek nie potrafi przemielić nawet grama pożytecznych informacji. I ty jesteś naszym informatorem. — Każde słowo okraszone było sporą ilością sarkazmu.

— Przekazuję wam informacje dobrowolnie, więc…

— Nie pieprz głupot! — Czarnowłosy mężczyzna odszedł od ściany i oparłszy dłonie o stół, pochylił się w stronę Pettigrew. — Robisz to z własnego tchórzostwa i dla własnej wygody. Jesteś jak hiena, która rzuca się na pierwszą lepszą padlinę. Albo nie, idziesz tam, gdzie dają więcej, a dzięki nam masz gdzie spać, więc rachunek jest dość prosty.

— Ja… nie…

— Zamknij się i słuchaj, bo nie mam całego dnia na niańczenie takiej szumowiny jak ty!

Pettigrew głośno przełknął ślinę i najdalej jak tylko mógł odsunął się od mężczyzny, górującego nad nim. Co jak co, ale instynkt samozachowawczy to on posiadał. Znał Snape'a nie od dzisiaj i wolał nie wchodzić temu facetowi w paradę, więc tylko spuścił głowę i zaczął słuchać. Tylko to mu zostało.

**.::.**

Po przesłuchaniu tego szczura — Pettigrew — Severus Snape udał się do swojego biura, gdzie czekała na niego papierkowa robota. Nie znosił uzupełniać raportów, czuł się wtedy jak uczniak, który musi odrobić pracę domową z nielubianego przedmiotu. Według Severusa tym powinni zajmować się adepci policyjni, a nie ktoś taki jak on. Prawie dwudziestoletni staż w policji powinien mówić sam za siebie, ale jego szef zawsze wynajdywał sposoby, by „uszczęśliwić" swojego podwładnego. Severus już nie raz odgrażał się temu geriatrykowi, że uda się na wcześniejszą emeryturę, ale do tamtego nic nie docierało. Jak grochem o ścianę. I przeważnie kończyło się na tym, że zgadzał się na cudowne pomysły swojego szefa, w znacznej większości, bardziej niż niechętnie.

Mężczyzna zabierał się właśnie za ostatni raport, kiedy do jego biura, bez pukania, wszedł Ronald Weasley — niedawno mianowany detektyw, który cieszył się jak pięciolatek, kiedy ktoś zwrócił się do niego per _detektyw_. Gdyby Severus okazywał uczucia i takowe posiadał, pewnie współczułby śledczemu, któremu ten rudzielec został przydzielony, ale Snape nie należał do tej grupy ludzi.

— Detektywie Snape — zaczął Ron.

— Spadaj, Weasley. Mam robotę do zrobienia — przerwał mu Severus, nawet nie podnosząc głowy znad raportu.

— Ale…

— Cokolwiek to jest, powiedz to w trzech słowach i wracaj do zabawy w policjanta.

— Szef cię wzywa — odparł z lekką urazą w głosie Ron i już go nie było.

_Przynajmniej potrafi szybko się ulatniać_, pomyślał Severus, i nie zważając na to, co przekazał Weasley dalej zajmował się wypełnianiem raportu. Dopiero kiedy skończył, wstał i zabierając z oparcia fotela czarną marynarkę, skierował się do gabinetu szefa.

**.::.**

Albus Dumbledore — szef oddziału Scotland Yardu w Londynie — polerował swoje okulary połówki, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, a po chwili w gabinecie stał już jego ulubiony detektyw. Wstyd się przyznać, ale Albus miał słabość do tego „chłopaka", nie miał swoich dzieci, i może dlatego traktował Severusa jak syna.

— Podobno chciał mnie pan widzieć — powiedział Snape, stojąc sztywno i patrząc starszemu mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. — To coś ważnego?

— Tak zarówno na pierwsze, jak i drugie pytanie — odparł Dumbledore, zakładając okulary na nos. — Teraz znacznie lepiej — mruknął do siebie i obdarzył Severusa uśmiechem. Detektyw nie odwzajemnił uprzejmego gestu, tylko nadal wpatrywał się w swojego przełożonego. — Usiądź.

— Dziękuję, postoję.

— Nalegam.

— Ja…

Dumbledore uraczył Severusa takim spojrzeniem, po którym Snape zacisnął tylko szczękę i usiadł na fotelu naprzeciw Albusa.

— Prawda, że znacznie lepiej? — Severus uznał pytanie za retoryczne i nie odpowiedział. Najwidoczniej Dumbledore wcale tego nie oczekiwał, gdyż kontynuował. — Chciałem się z tobą zobaczyć, gdyż otrzymałem właśnie informację, że będziemy mieć nowego detektywa wśród nas. A właściwie panią detektyw. Nazywa się Hermiona Granger, ma 24 lata i właśnie ukończyła dodatkowe szkolenie w Amerykańskiej Akademii Policyjnej. Była najlepsza na swoim roku, chyba nawet w całej akademii. — Albus uśmiechnął się.

— A co to ma wspólnego ze mną?

— Tak długo pracujesz bez partnera, pomyślałem sobie, że…

— O, nie! Nie wrobisz mnie w to, szefie! — Severus wstał i już miał położyć dłoń na klamce, kiedy Dumbledore spokojnym głosem powiedział:

— A założymy się?

Snape wzniósł oczy ku niebu, jakby modlił się o cierpliwość.

— To się nie uda.

— Nonsens, Severusie.

— Ale to kobieta!

— Nie bądź szowinistą. Miałem okazję rozmawiać z panną Granger i jest ona bardzo sympatyczną, uroczą kobietą. No i nie wydaje się krucha, a to dobrze rokuje na przyszłość. Będzie dla ciebie idealną partnerką — powiedział Albus, biorąc do ręki teczkę i wstając zza biurka. — Proszę, to jej dokumenty.

— Dlaczego ja? Nie mogłeś jej dać komuś innemu? Lupinowi? Blackowi? — Severus próbował się bronić, ale z góry było wiadomo, że sprawa jest przesądzona.

— Lupin dostał Pottera, a Black wdraża w czynną służbę Malfoya. A poza tym, tylko ty jeszcze nie masz partnera. To sprawiedliwe rozwiązanie.

— Ale kobieta? — zapytał Snape, a Dumbledore spojrzał na niego z naganą.

— Ona jest jedna i na dodatek dopiero wchodzi do zawodu.

— Helena też była jedna i podobno niewinna, a stała się przyczyną wojny trojańskiej — mruknął Severus, na co Albus tylko się uśmiechnął. — Jeszcze ta cała panna Granger przyjdzie do ciebie z płaczem i będzie chciała innego partnera, zobaczysz.

— Nie wydaje mi się — odparł Albus, wracając za biurko i siadając na wysłużonym fotelu. — Polubicie się.

— Niedoczekanie twoje — odparł Snape i wyszedł z gabinetu szefa, nawet się nie pożegnawszy.

**.::.**

Była godzina jedenasta w nocy, kiedy Severus zamknął za sobą drzwi do swojego domu i usiadł na kanapie. Ostatnie dwie godziny spędził w pobliskim barze, starając się w alkoholu zatopić wszystkie wątpliwości, jakie nim targały, od chwili kiedy opuścił gabinet Dumbledore'a. _Co ten stary głupiec sobie wyobraża?_ — myślał. — _Niech mu się nie wydaje, że będę niańczył tę paniusię._

Wcześniej, w biurze zapoznał się z dokumentami i musiał przyznać, że były imponujące. Jeszcze nie spotkał się z tak młodą osobą, która mogłaby pochwalić się takimi wynikami. Wyniki jednak dla Severusa nie miały znaczenia. Liczyła się praktyka, szybkość i sposób reagowania w różnych warunkach. Oczywiście tego wszystkiego uczy się na szkoleniach, ale takie sytuacje są dalekie od realiów, jakie spotykają młodzi policjanci i detektywi po przyjściu na prawdziwą służbę.

Severus postanowił dłużej nie zaprzątać sobie już głowy panną Hermioną Granger. Zdjął marynarkę i odrzucił ją na stojący obok fotel. W salonie było ciemno, ale w tej chwili mu to nie przeszkadzało. Oparł głowę o zagłówek i zamknął oczy. Był zmęczony. Bardzo zmęczony i nawet nie chciało mu się iść do łazienki, by spłukać z siebie brud dzisiejszego dnia.

_Jutro_, pomyślał, zanim pogrążył się w objęciach Morfeusza.

**.::.**

Hermiona Granger przekroczyła próg gmachu angielskiej policji w dobrym nastroju, mimo że to był pierwszy dzień jej pracy. Dziś miała poznać swojego partnera, niejakiego Severusa Snape'a, i tylko to odrobinę mąciło jej spokój ducha. Bardzo dobrze wiedziała, że od tego, czy między nimi będzie się dobrze układać, zależy dalsza współpraca. Ona sama była osobą nad wyraz rzeczową, zawsze słuchała tego, co ludzie mają do powiedzenia i dopiero później wyrażała swoje zdanie; była cierpliwa i dumna, dlatego czasem wolała ze spokojem poczekać, niż musieć przyznawać się do błędu. Nie lubiła pochopnego działania, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że praca w policji czasem polega na zdaniu się na instynkt. Ale wyłączenie rozumu ciężko jej wychodziło i wolała raczej tego nie robić.

Weszła do łazienki, by jeszcze raz sprawdzić swój wygląd. Długie, kręcone włosy o kasztanowym kolorze miała ciasno związane w koński ogon, ale kilka niesfornych kosmyków wymsknęło się spod gumki i teraz okalało twarz Hermiony. Kobieta westchnęła z bezsilności, jej włosy żyły swoim życiem. Wypróbowała już wszystkie możliwe specyfiki na ujarzmienie loków, ale nic nie działało.

Hermiona wyszła z łazienki i skierowała się do windy. Wsiadła do „metalowej klatki" jak zwykła nazywać windy, w której było już dwóch mężczyzn i jedna kobieta. Mężczyźni mieli na sobie garnitury, a w dłoniach dzierżyli tekturowe kubki z kawą. Wyższy z nich miał rude włosy oraz zarost, który nie wyglądał zbyt estetycznie. Niższy natomiast był gładko ogolony, a jego kruczoczarne włosy sterczały w różnych kierunkach. Hermiona poczuła coś na kształt sympatii do niego, najwidoczniej jego włosy również posiadały wolną wolę. Starsza kobieta, która stała z przodu miała usta ściśnięte w wąską linię, a siwe włosy zebrane w ciasny kok. Ubrana była w ciemnozieloną garsonkę, a na ramiona miała narzucony szal w szkocką kratę. Całość dopełniały tekturowe teczki, które niosła. Hermiona wcisnęła numer piętra i winda ruszyła. Zza plecami słyszała jak dwaj mężczyźni pogrążyli się w rozmowie.

— Stary, Arsenal tak skopał tyłek Chealsea, że aż strach. Ale dzięki temu mam kilka funtów więcej w kieszeni.

— Ron, ty hazardzisto, jak mogłeś obstawić i nic mi nie powiedzieć? — Sztuczne oburzenie było wyczuwalne w jego głosie. — Egoista.

— Sorry, Harry, ale Sybillą to ja jeszcze nie jestem i wróżyć nie potrafię. Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że kanonierzy wygrają? — Ron starał się usprawiedliwić, ale śmiech w jego głosie wskazywał na coś innego.

— Dobra, dobra. Pobaw się teraz w Sybillę i powiedz co takiego ugryzło Snape'a? Od rana wszyscy schodzą mu z drogi.

Hermiona zaczęła się uważniej przysłuchiwać, kiedy padło nazwisko jej przyszłego partnera.

— Daj spokój, jemu zawsze trzeba schodzić z drogi. Ja nie wiem, czemu jeszcze go trzymają? On jest niepoczytalny. Gdybym był bandytą wolałbym iść do pierdla niż spotkać się z nim sam na sam w jakimś ciemnym zaułku — powiedział Ron. — A zresztą, chrzanić ciemny zaułek, w ogóle nie chciałbym się z nim spotkać.

— A podobno przydzielili mu partnera, słyszałeś?

— Już mu współczuję, nie wie biedak, co go czeka.

— Oj tak, Snape ma nierówno pod sufitem — szepnął Harry w momencie, w którym winda zatrzymała się na piątym piętrze i Hermiona oraz Harry i Ron wyszli z windy. Mężczyźni skierowali się prosto do swoich boksów, a kobieta nerwowo się rozejrzała.

_Cholera jasna!_ Pomyślała. Nikt jej nie powiedział, że będzie pracowała z jakimś pieprzonym sadystą. _Boże, dopomóż._ Wzięła głęboki oddech i ruszyła prosto do gabinetu Severusa Snape'a. Już z daleka widziała, że detektyw jest u siebie i coraz ciężej stawiała kroki. _Och, dość tego! Weź się w garść, Hermiono, to tylko mężczyzna!_

Zapukała w otwarte drzwi, ale nie usłyszała żadnej odpowiedzi. Żadnego wejść, odejść czy nawet spieprzaj. Zapukała ponownie i tym razem odniosło to większy skutek. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna podniósł wzrok znad papierów leżących na biurku i spojrzał na nią. Hermiona myślała, że padnie trupem, a do strachliwych osób nie należała. Zdawało jej się, że jego świdrujące spojrzenie przeszywa ją na wylot, i dokładnie wie, co w jej głowie siedzi. Kiedy już myślała, że weźmie nogi za pas i ucieknie, mężczyzna odezwał się.

— Pani Granger…

— Panna. Panna Granger — poprawiła automatycznie i mało co nie złapała się za usta. Ona i ten jej język.

— Panna. Jeden diabeł. Tu masz raporty, bierz się do roboty — powiedział, wskazując na biurko stojące w kącie gabinetu.

A więc to było jej nowe miejsce pracy. Ale tak od razu? Żadnego „miło mi, będziemy partnerami, jestem detektyw Severus Snape"? _Kretynka._

— Chyba wyraziłem się jasno? — Dotarło do Hermiony, kiedy jak zahipnotyzowana wpatrywała się swoje biurko.

— Tak, oczywiście — wybąkała i ruszyła do biurka.

**.::.**

Stosik wypełnionych raportów rósł z każdą godziną. W tym czasie, Hermiona zdążyła stemperować do końca dwa ołówki, prawie wylać na siebie gorącą herbatę, złamać — i tak już krótki — paznokieć oraz ukradkiem patrzeć na Severusa Snape'a co trzy minuty, który przez ten czas, ani razu nie odszedł od biurka. Kobieta pomyślała, że ma do czynienia z najnowszą wersją ROBOCOPA, gdyż jej partner zachowywał się jak maszyna. Nie pił, nie jadł, nie wiercił się na fotelu, a przez moment nawet jej się wydawało, że nie oddycha. Dopiero intensywny wzrok wpatrzony w Snape'a znad jednego z raportów pozwolił jej dostrzec delikatne unoszenie i opadanie klatki piersiowej.

— Jesteś paranoiczką — mruknęła cicho do siebie, kręcąc głową i na powrót zajęła się uzupełnianiem znienawidzonych druków. Mimo całej swojej obowiązkowości i zapału, nie lubiła tego zajęcia. Kojarzyło jej się z odrabianiem prac domowych, i choć w przeszłości lubiła wszystko wiedzieć, teraz miała inne priorytety.

Jakiś kwadrans później, ciszę w gabinecie przerwał dźwięk telefonu. Severus odebrał połączenie wypowiadając swoje nazwisko. Potem nastąpiła rozmowa polegająca na wymianie równoważników zdań, wśród których znajdowały się takie słowa jak: przyjąłem, tak, ze mną, natychmiast. Nie było pożegnania, tylko odłożenie słuchawki. Następnie mężczyzna wziął z oparcia fotela marynarkę, i ruszył do drzwi. Rzucił jeszcze w stronę Hermiony:

— Zbieraj się, mamy sprawę. — Po czym zniknął za drzwiami, a kobieta czym prędzej pobiegła za nim.

**.::.**

Jechali czarnym mercedesem, który jak domyślała się Hermiona, należał do Severusa. Wnętrze samochodu było czyste i widać było, że właściciel musi dbać o swoje auto. Hermiona zawsze zastanawiała się, czemu mężczyźni mają hopla na punkcie samochodów. Co prawda czytała kiedyś, że wielkość samochodu ma coś wspólnego z pewną częścią ciała faceta, ale kto by się tym przejmował.

— Dokąd jedziemy? — zapytała, kiedy cisza zaczynała już dzwonić jej w uszach.

— Zobaczysz — odparł Snape i tyle wyszło z rozmowy.

Reszta drogi upłynęła w ciszy. Granger nie odezwała się już do partnera, tylko beznamiętnie wpatrywała się w krajobraz mijający za szybą. Tak po prawdzie, to nie wiedziała jak ma się zachowywać — być nachalnym żółtodziobem, zarozumiałą policjantką czy może strachliwą początkującą. Nie została wyposażona w instrukcję obsługi Severusa Snape'a, która teraz byłaby istnym darem niebios.

Severus natomiast z gracją prowadził swojego mercedesa, i przez myśl mu nawet nie przeszło, by rozpocząć konwersację ze swoją nową partnerką. Jedno było w niej dobre — była posłuszna, co pokazała wypełniając raporty, których tak naprawdę nie musiała uzupełniać. Spędziła nad tym kilka godzin, ale nie uskarżała się, co mu się spodobało. Mogła tylko bardziej się kontrolować, nie spoglądać na niego, jakby oczekiwała, że nagle zmieni się w krwiożerczego potwora. Kobiety.

— Jesteśmy na miejscu — powiedział Snape, parkując na skraju lasu i wysiadając z samochodu. Hermiona poszła w ślady swojego partnera, który szedł już w stronę techników policyjnych skupionych wokół jednego miejsca. Strefa otoczona była taśmą policyjną. Kiedy Granger podeszła do Severusa, który stał już na środku strzeżonego obszaru, zobaczyła wykopany dół. Znajdował się w nim plastikowy worek, któremu zawartości przyglądał się pewien mężczyzna, na oko czterdziestoletni. Jego blond włosy ufryzowane były w delikatne fale.

— Severus — powiedział, kiedy zauważył Snape'a. — Szybki jesteś.

— Do rzeczy, Lockhart — odparł Severus i włożył ręce do kieszeni. — Mów, co znalazłeś, a ja już zajmę się resztą.

— A nie przedstawisz mnie swojej uroczej towarzyszce? — Lockhart spojrzał lubieżnym wzrokiem na Hermionę, która zmusiła się na lekki uśmiech.

— Hermiona Granger, moja nowa partnerka — wymamrotał Snape. — A teraz dawaj fakty, bo nie mam całego dnia.

— Już, już… Ciało znalezione w plastikowym worku. Młoda kobieta, prawdopodobnie jeszcze przed dwudziestką. Zginęła jakiś tydzień temu. Ślady na szyi wskazują na uduszenie. Więcej powiem po dokładnej analizie w laboratorium.

— Szkoda.

— Jestem koronerem, Snape, a nie czarodziejem — oburzył się Lockhart.

— Nawet gdybyś był tym drugim i tak byłbyś do niczego — odparł Severus, ironicznie się uśmiechając.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ Wiatm ponownie i zapraszam na drugi rozdział. Akcja stopniowo się rozkręca. Dajcie znać, co sądzicie. Każdy, nawet najkrtószy komentarz będzie mile widziany. :) Betowała __**nox92**__, za co dziękuję. I dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. :)_

* * *

**~ 2 ~**

Severus Snape wszedł przez szklane drzwi do laboratorium kryminalistycznego. Hermiona szła za nim, nie pozwalając swojemu partnerowi na jakiekolwiek działania bez jej wiedzy. Chociaż wcale nie wyglądało na to, by mężczyzna miał takie plany. Mimo że Snape ani razu nie odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, czy ona za nim idzie, to dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że jej partner doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z każdego jej kroku.

Po „wycieczce" w teren wrócili do biura, w którym Severus powiedział, że muszą czekać aż Lockhart oraz inni laboranci wykonają swoją robotę. Nie przedstawił żadnych szczegółów i po tym krótkim wyjaśnieniu usiadł za biurkiem. Chwilę później pomieszczenie wypełnił charakterystyczny szum pracującego komputera i mężczyzna zaczął szukać czegoś w Internecie. Granger nie pozostało nic innego jak zająć się samą sobą. Wróciła więc do uzupełniania raportów.

Teraz jednak sprawa morderstwa młodej dziewczyny miała ruszyć do przodu. Po kilkugodzinnym oczekiwaniu na telefon, niecałe trzydzieści minut temu otrzymali wiadomość od Lockharta, który poinformował ich, że jeżeli chcą się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o dziewczynie z plastikowego worka, powinni się z nim skontaktować. Severus był człowiekiem, który przedkładał kontakt osobowy nad kontakt telefoniczny i dlatego teraz zmierzał w stronę gabinetu koronera.

— Dawaj, co masz — powiedział Snape, nie siląc się na zbędne uprzejmości, kiedy podszedł do biurka blondwłosego lowelasa, jak zdążyła go już nazwać Hermiona.

— Jak zwykle, mało uprzejmy — mruknął Lockhart, uśmiechając się do Granger. — Nie przedstawiłem się wcześniej. Gilderoy Lockhart, koroner. — Wstał i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę kobiety.

— Miło mi — odparła Hermiona, potrząsając ręką mężczyzny.

— Nie płacą wam za te umizgi — wtrącił, zniecierpliwionym głosem Severus, taksując wzrokiem Gilderoya.

Hermiona stwierdziła, że ten facet musi być naprawdę dobry w tym, co robi, bo Snape mimo widocznej niechęci, zdawał się czekać na rewelacje blondasa z widocznym zainteresowaniem.

— Ofiary nie zabito w lesie. Została tam tylko zakopana, co zresztą nawet pasuje do tego, że ciało było w plastikowym worku. — Hermiona przytaknęła, gdyż sama miała takie podejrzenia. — Na ubraniu znalazłem ślady betonu oraz pełno zalążków pospolitego grzyba, co sugeruje, że…

— Dziewczyna mogła być przetrzymywana przed śmiercią w wilgotnym miejscu — dokończył Severus, a Lockhart przytaknął.

— Strój, jak sami widzieliście to typowy szkolny mundurek: biała bluzka, szara spódnica. Tonks właśnie przeszukuje bazy osób zaginionych. Idźcie do niej, może będzie potrafiła powiedzieć coś więcej na temat tożsamości dziewczyny — powiedział Gilderoy i na powrót usiadł za biurkiem.

— A co z przyczyną śmierci? — Dociekał Snape.

— Tak jak podejrzewałem. Dziewczyna została uduszona — odparł Lockhart

**.::.**

Tonks okazała się kobietą zaraz po trzydziestce ze szczecinką krótkich fioletowych włosów na głowie. Studiowała informatykę i była niezłym specem od grafiki. Cały czas się uśmiechała i jej dobry humor był zaraźliwy. Hermiona z miejsca polubiła kobietę, która także nie szczędziła jej dowodów sympatii. Młodej adeptce sztuki detektywistycznej spodobało się zwłaszcza to, jak Tonks pogrywała sobie ze Snape'em.

— Hej, Sev. Nareszcie mnie odwiedziłeś, a już myślałam, że zapomniałeś o starej, dobrej koleżance. — Kobieta uśmiechnęła się promiennie ukazując rząd równych, białych zębów.

— Nie mów do mnie Sev, Nimfadoro.

— Nie mów do mnie Nimfadoro, Sev — odgryzła się Tonks, nie przestając się uśmiechać, po czym zwróciła się do Hermiony. — Jak byś chciała go wkurzyć, zwracaj się do niego w ten sposób. Sukces murowany. A tak w ogóle to jestem Tonks. — Kobieta wyciągnęła rękę, którą Hermiona uścisnęła również się przedstawiając. — Aaaa, nowa partnerka. Sev, nie rób takiej zbolałej miny. Trafiła ci się prawdziwa sex bomba!

Granger dostała niespodziewanych wypieków na twarzy, czego Severus nie omieszkał nie skomentować.

— Nie jestem saperem i nie muszę zajmować się bombami z opóźnionym zapłonem.

Tonks tylko przewróciła oczami, a policzki Hermiony przybrały kolor dojrzałej wiśni. _Zwiążę, wytargam za kudły i poćwiartuję_, pomyślała starając się zachować spokój. Z odsieczą przyszła Nimfadora.

— OK., ale jesteście tu w sprawie tej dziewczyny znalezionej w lesie, tak? — Partnerzy przytaknęli. — A więc, przeszukałam bazy osób zaginionych i wasza ofiara to Hanna Abbott. Zaginęła miesiąc temu. Miała szesnaście lat. Oto wszystkie dane. — Kobieta podała Hermionie teczkę, w której znajdowało się zdjęcie nastolatki oraz dane osobowe. Fotografia przedstawiała uśmiechniętą Hannę w objęciach matki.

— Musimy powiadomić jej rodziców — powiedział Snape, biorąc od Granger teczkę i przeglądając jej zawartość.

— Dziś na to już za późno. Spójrz, która godzina — odparła Hermiona, wskazując głową na nowoczesny zegar wiszący w pracowni Tonks. Elektroniczny cyferblat wyświetlał godzinę dwudziestą. — To nie pora na takie wiadomości…

— Wyjątkowo się z tobą zgodzę, Granger — mruknął Snape.

**.::.**

Hermiona już wiedziała, że nigdy do tego nie przywyknie. Psycholodzy na zajęciach uczyli ją jak należy przekazywać bliskim informacje o śmierci, ale teoria nijak miała się do praktyki. Patrzenie ludziom w oczy i mówienie, że ich córka nie żyje… Chyba już na zawsze zapamięta ból widoczny w oczach pani Abbott.

— Jeżeli chcesz mdleć, to lepiej zrób to w samochodzie. Nie zamierzam zbierać cię z chodnika — powiedział Snape, czym przerwał ponure myśli Hermiony. Wyszli właśnie od państwa Abbott i zmierzali w stronę zaparkowanego po drugiej stronie ulicy mercedesa.

— Jesteś bardzo uprzejmy — odparła kobieta z wyczuwalną ironią w głosie.

— Wiem.

Granger przewróciła oczami i otworzyła drzwiczki od strony pasażera, po czym wsiadła do środka i zapięła pasy. Kiedy włączyli się do ruchu, nie wytrzymała i zadała pytanie, które nurtowało ją, od kiedy wyszli z domu rodziców ofiary.

— Czy to zawsze tak wygląda? Jak do tego przywyknąć?

— Co wygląda? — odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Snape.

— Przekazywanie złych wieści. Wydawałeś się obojętny, jak głaz. Jak to osiągnąć? — Hermiona była żądna wiedzy na ten temat, chociaż cichy głosik w jej głowie podpowiadał, że Severus nie odpowie. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, mężczyzna, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi, zaczął mówić.

— Do tego nie da się przywyknąć. Nie chciej przywyknąć, bo wtedy staniesz się robotem zobojętniałym na wszystko…

— Ale ty…

— Ja to zupełnie inny przypadek — powiedział krótko Snape. — To nie jest łatwe, ale pomyśl o tym jak o swego rodzaju prezencie dla bliskich zmarłego.

— Prezencie? — zapytała zdziwiona kobieta.

— Owszem. Co jest lepsze: prawda czy życie w niewiedzy?

— Prawda — odparła bez wahania Hermiona i nagle zrozumiała, co Severus stara się jej uzmysłowić. — Dzięki temu ludzie mogą zamknąć pewien etap w swoim życiu. Wiedzą, co stało się z ich bliskim. Nie żyją w niepewności, co do tego, co się dzieje z ich krewnym.

— Dokładanie — zgodził się Snape i w samochodzie zapanowała cisza. Nie należała ona jednak do tych niekomfortowych. Hermiona rozmyślała nad tym, czego się przed chwilą dowiedziała i musiała przyznać, że jej partner to mądry człowiek. Trudny w obyciu, tak, ale skrywający w sobie więcej niż na pierwszy rzut oka widać.

**.::.**

Sprawa zamordowanej Hanny Abbott nie została jeszcze rozwiązana, a kilka dni później partnerzy dostali kolejne zgłoszenie. Na tyłach boiska miejscowego liceum, zostały znalezione kolejne zwłoki w plastikowym worku. Hermiona, która zaczęła stopniowo rozpoznawać humory Snape'a, prawie natychmiast wiedziała, że jej partner nie ucieszył się z tej wiadomości.

Severus i Hermiona przeszli pod żółtą taśmą policyjną oddzielającą miejsce zbrodni od gapiów i reporterów, którzy już zdążyli się pojawić na miejscu. Znajdowali się na terenie miejscowego liceum. Po drodze minęli dwóch chłopaków rozmawiających z funkcjonariuszem policji.

— Detektywi Snape i Granger — powiedział Severus do pilnującego porządku policjanta. — Gdzie ciało?

— Proszę za mną — odparł funkcjonariusz i ruszył przodem, a partnerzy poszli za nim. Mężczyzna zaprowadził ich na tyły szkoły, gdzie znajdowało się boisko. Pod rozłożystym dębem, rosnącym tuż przy ogrodzeniu kłębiła się grupka techników policyjnych zbierających dowody. Snape i Hermiona podeszli bliżej i od razu zauważyli dziurę w ziemi. Kobieta nachyliła się nad dołem i pokiwała głową.

— Chyba mamy problem — powiedziała. — Taki sam plastikowy worek, nawet logo firmy się zgadza.

— Nie zakładaj niczego pochopnie. Wiele ciał jest znajdywanych w takich workach. Te dwie sprawy wcale nie muszą być ze sobą powiązane — odparł Snape. W głębi ducha jednak wiedział, że Granger najprawdopodobniej ma rację. Inaczej jego szef nie skierowałby tego zgłoszenia do nich. — I gdzie do cholery jest Lockhart? — Detektyw rozejrzał się dookoła.

— Tam gdzie powinien. — Usłyszeli za plecami partnerzy i odwrócili się, by zobaczyć Gilderoya zmierzającego w ich stronę. W jednej ręce trzymał podręczną torbę ze sprzętem.

— Ten to ma wejścia — mruknął do siebie Snape, co nie uszło uwadze Hermiony, która lekko się uśmiechnęła. — Dobra, czyń swoją powinność — dodał, zwracając się do koronera, który zdążył już założyć lateksowe rękawiczki.

Gilderoy przykucnął i lekko rozsunął worek, by lepiej przyjrzeć się jego zawartości. Ze środka wydobywał się jeszcze większy odór — zapach rozkładającego się mięsa. Ciało nie było jednak w znacznej fazie rozkładu.

— Ok., jesteście ciekawi, co mam wam do powiedzenia? — zapytał koroner, spoglądając na Snape'a, który tylko skinął głową. — Już na pierwszy rzut oka widzę, że ofiara to młoda kobieta, przed dwudziestką. Ma na sobie coś na kształt szkolnego mundurka…, a to, co takiego? — Gilderoy zmarszczył brwi i sięgnął po coś do worka.

— O co chodzi? — zapytała Granger, wychylając się i próbując dojrzeć to, co tak zainteresowało koronera.

— O to. — Lockhart wyjął zza ubrania ofiary kopertę. — Jest zaadresowana do ciebie — powiedział, wręczając ją Snape'owi.

— To jakiś żart — prychnął Severus, ale wyciągnął lateksowe rękawiczki z torby koronera i pospiesznie je założył. Wziął kopertę i zgrabnym ruchem rozerwał papier. Wyjął zawartość ze środka. Teraz trzymał w ręku zdjęcie.

Hermiona widziała, jak żyłka na skroni jej partnera zaczyna niebezpiecznie pulsować. _Co takiego jest na tym zdjęciu?_ — pomyślała i podeszła bliżej, by przyjrzeć się fotografii. Nachyliła się nad ramieniem Severusa i zamarła.

Na zdjęciu była ona.

— Co to znaczy? — zapytała, a w jej głosie słychać było lekkie zdenerwowanie.

Snape obrzucił ją dziwnym spojrzeniem.

— To, że nawet porządnie nie rozpoczęłaś pracy, a już stwarzasz problemy — syknął.

Na Granger ta uwaga podziałała jak czerwona płachta na byka.

— Ty zadufany w sobie idioto! Kto dał ci prawo do poniżania ludzi? Do poniżania mnie?! Myślisz, że kim ty jesteś? Współczesnym wcieleniem Merlina?!

— Język, Granger! Nie zapominaj, z kim rozmawiasz!

— Ze swoim partnerem, ośle! Mam ci przedstawić definicję słowa „partner"? Jesteśmy równorzędnymi podmiotami w tym patologicznym związku!

— Przepraszam, że się wtrącam — odezwał się Lockhart, korzystając z chwili ciszy, jaka zapanowała. — Ale może zamiast się kłócić, zobaczylibyście, co jest napisane na odwrocie? — Koroner wskazał na zdjęcie, które Snape momentalnie odwrócił.

— W co on do cholery pogrywa? — warknął Severus, kiedy zapoznał się z treścią wiadomości. Kłótnia momentalnie poszła w zapomnienie.

— Co tam jest napisane? — zapytała Hermiona. — Czytaj na głos.

— „Stracisz wszystko. Zabawa na nowo się rozpoczyna. R.L." — zacytował Snape, a po chwili uśmiechnął się ironicznie. — Nie, nie, to nie może być on…

— Jaki on? — zaczęła Hermiona, ale Severus szybkim krokiem zmierzał już w stronę swojego czarnego mercedesa. Kobieta zdążyła tylko wydać polecenie, by ciało zostało przewiezione do laboratorium kryminalistycznego i pobiegła za swoim partnerem. — Snape! Zaczekaj! Powiesz mi, o co chodzi? — zapytała, łapiąc oddech, kiedy dogoniła mężczyznę, gdy ten już był przy samochodzie.

— Wszystko ci powiem w biurze. Wsiadaj. — Severus otworzył jej drzwi, a Hermiona widząc zdeterminowanie na jego twarzy, posłusznie wykonała jego polecenie.

**.::.**

W rekordowym tempie znaleźli się na parkingu przed siedzibą policji. Kolejny rekord ustanowili pokonując odcinek od mercedesa Snape'a do ich wspólnego gabinetu. Kiedy oboje już usiedli po przeciwnych stronach biurka, Granger postanowiła przerwać milczenie.

— O co chodzi, Snape? — zapytała, starając się, by w jej głosie nie było słychać zbytniej natarczywości. — Wiesz, kto to zrobił?

Detektyw milczał przez chwilę, a następnie szybko wstał i skierował się do drzwi.

— Zaczekaj tu — zakomenderował.

— Ale…

— Zaraz wracam. — I już go nie było.

Hermionę sparaliżowało. Czy on miał prawo tak jej rozkazywać? Owszem, znaleźli jej zdjęcie w grobie, ale to chyba nie powód, by traktować ją jak dziecko. Kobieta zaczęła się zastanawiać nad wydarzeniami dzisiejszego dnia, kiedy do gabinetu wrócił Severus.

— Czy dowiem się wreszcie, co jest grane? — zaczęła Granger, nieświadomie podnosząc głos. — Najpierw zbywasz mnie na miejscu zbrodni tłumacząc, że wyjaśnisz mi to w biurze. Gdy już w nim jesteśmy, nagle wychodzisz. Snape, co jest do cholery? — Trochę ją poniosło, ale miała po dziurki w nosie takiego traktowania.

— Granger, albo się uspokoisz, albo nic ci nie powiem. — Głos Severusa był spokojny, ale zdecydowany. Widząc, że Hermiona się trochę się uspokoiła, położył przed nią szarą teczkę. — To Rudolf Lestrange. Seryjny morderca, który zabił pięć młodych dziewczyn. Pracowałem nad jego sprawą zaraz po zostaniu detektywem śledczym. Zabijał nastolatki, wyglądem przypominające naszą ostatnią ofiarę — Hannę Abott. Wszystkie zostały uduszone. Ekspertyzy wskazywały na cienki drucik bądź żyłkę. Wszystkie ofiary znaleziono w plastikowych workach.

— Rozumiem, że nie udało wam się go ująć, skoro teraz powrócił — powiedziała Hermiona, przeglądając dane, które znajdowały się w teczce.

— Wręcz przeciwnie, znaleźliśmy jego ciało — odparł ze spokojem Severus i podszedł do okna, by wyjrzeć na pogrążony we wczesno wieczornej mgle Londyn.

— To jakim cudem…

— Właśnie. Od kiedy zamknęliśmy sprawę po znalezieniu go martwego, cały czas miałem wrażenie, że coś tu nie pasuje. Po pierwsze, czy seryjny morderca zostawiłby po sobie pożegnalny list, w którym przeprasza za swoje zbrodnie? Wątpliwe. Po drugie, nie znaleźliśmy żadnej rzeczy, która pasowałaby do narzędzia zbrodni, pasującego do tego, czym dusił swoje ofiary. — Snape odwrócił się w stronę kobiety, która przyglądała mu się uważnie.

— Powiedziałeś im o swoich wątpliwościach? — zapytała, odkładając teczkę na biurko.

— Tak, ale nie chcieli mnie słuchać. Nie zawsze zajmowałem tak wysoką pozycję. Na początku traktowano mnie jak żółtodzioba i nie obchodziło ich za bardzo moje zdanie. A, że mieli trupa i wyniki badań DNA zgadzały się z próbkami z miejsc zbrodni… Czego chcieć więcej? — Snape na powrót podszedł do biurka i usiadł na skórzanym fotelu. — To już wszystko.

— Jak widać nie, skoro teraz wrócił — powiedziała Granger. — Musimy go znaleźć.

— Wiem. Po prostu wybrałaś sobie najgorszy moment na przyjście do pracy. Facet chyba chce wyrównać rachunki. Ale jakie, nie mam zielonego pojęcia. — Snape odsunął szufladę i wyjął z niej paczkę papierosów. Chwilę potem wypuścił obłok dymu tuż nad głową Hermiony.

— To nie było uprzejme — powiedziała kobieta, mrużąc oczy.

— Przyzwyczajaj się, praca ze mną nie będzie przyjemnym doświadczeniem.

**.::.**

Gilderoy Lockhart pochylał się nad zwłokami znalezionymi na terenie liceum. Po dogłębniejszych badaniach, jego wstępne założenia okazały się trafne. A dane, które przesłał mu Snape tylko potwierdziły to, co skrycie zakładał — Rudolf Lestrange powrócił. Wszystko się zgadzało — wiek ofiar, wygląd, sposób śmierci. Kim zatem był człowiek znaleziony przed laty? Gilderoy dobrze pamiętał tamtą sprawę. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy miał okazję pracować z Severusem Snape'em i nie wspominał tego wydarzenia zbyt dobrze. Obaj byli młodzi i nieopierzeni, ale od Snape'a aż biło wrogością. Nie przeszkodziło to jednak zawrzeć między nimi pewnej nici porozumienia, którą utrzymywali do tej pory.

— Coś nowego? — Obok koronera pojawiła się Tonks, która miała tendencję do bezszelestnego przemieszczania się z miejsca na miejsce.

— Tonks! — Prawie krzyknął Lockhart, podskakując. — Czy możesz przestać się skradać?

— Nie skradam się, umyj sobie uszy, ty blondasie — odgryzła się fioletowowłosa. Jednak chwilę później oboje się do siebie uśmiechnęli. — To kolejna ofiara? — Kobieta skinęła na ciało dziewczyny leżącej na stole autopsyjnym.

— Tak.

— Młoda.

— Tak samo jak jej sześć poprzedniczek — mruknął Gilderoy, na co Tonks zmarszczyła brwi.

— Co ty gadasz? Przecież znaleźli dopiero dwa ciała — powiedziała zdezorientowana.

— Chyba najwyższy czas na opowiedzenie bajki na dobranoc — odparł koroner i zaczął wyjaśniać Tonks, co miał na myśli mówiąc o sześciu wcześniejszych ofiarach.

**.::.**

Kolejny dzień rozpoczął się od ulewy i cały Londym pogrążony był w szarości. Ciężka atmosfera panowała też w budynku policji, a zwłaszcza w gabinecie Snape'a i Granger. List od Lestrange'a, a raczej wiadomość, jaką zostawił Severusowi, wisiała nad partnerami jak chmura burzowa.

Hermiona siedziała za biurkiem i nerwowo stukała ołówkiem o jego blat. Coś tu nie grało. Musiał im umykać jakiś szczegół. Coś, z pozoru nieistotnego i banalnego. Tylko co? Kawa, którą zrobiła sobie godzinę temu, już dawno wystygła. Cisza, jaka panowała w gabinecie również nie należała do przyjemnych. Kobieta dobrze wiedziała, że to, co wczoraj znaleźli wpłynęło na Severusa Snape'a i choć starał się tego nie pokazywać, dręczyło go to. W końcu był to powrót do przeszłości. Nieudolnie zamknięta sprawa, znaleziony nie ten człowiek, co trzeba… Właśnie. Kim był, więc tamten mężczyzna? Sobowtórem? _Nie, przecież DNA się zgadzało, jak powiedział Snape_ — pomyślała. _A może…?_ Uderzona nagłym olśnieniem prawie rozlała kawę i uderzyła kolanem o biurko.

— Mam! — krzyknęła, rozmasowując bolące miejsce.

— Masz, co? — zapytał Severus, nie będąc zbytnio ciekawy tego, co ma mu do powiedzenie jego nowa partnerka.

— Powiedziałeś, że Rudolfa Lestarnge'a znaleźliście martwego w jego kryjówce — zaczęła Hermiona, wstając i podchodząc do biurka Snape'a.

— Zgadza się.

— Ale to nie był on, gdyż teraz powrócił i przesłał ci wiadomość — ciągnęła kobieta.

— To chyba jasne, Granger. Chyba, że facet się sklonował albo miał… — W umyśle Snape'a zapaliła się żarówka. Spojrzał na swoją partnerkę, która lekko się uśmiechała.

— Co wiemy o jego rodzinie? — zapytała Hermiona.

— Praktycznie nic. Jedyna potwierdzona informacja to ta, że wychowywał się w sierocińcu.

— Trzeba tam pojechać — zakomenderowała Granger. — Znasz adres?

— Zaraz będę go miał — powiedział Severus, po czym zalogował się do bazy danych na swoim laptopie i szybko znalazł to, czego szukał. — Możemy jechać.

Hermiona skinęła głową i szybko podeszła do swojego biurka po żakiet. Severus zarzucił na siebie marynarkę i oboje wyszli z gabinetu.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__Dziękuję tym, którzy skomentowali poprzedni rozdział i zachęcam bardzo gorąco w ten mikołajkowy dzień do pozostawienia śladu po sobie w postaci komentarza. Dziękuję z góry. :)_

_Rozdział został zbetowany przez_** nox92. :)**

* * *

**~ 3 ~**

Kręta droga przez las prowadziła na wschód. Byli już poza obrzeżami miasta i przez stalowoszare chmury zaczęło przebijać się słońce. Rzęsisty deszcz zmienił się w drobny kapuśniaczek, dając nadzieję, że Londyn jednak nie zniknie pod powierzchnią wody.

Hermiona, która od wyjazdu z gmachu policji nie odezwała się ani słowem do swojego partnera, postanowiła przerwać ciszę.

— Po twojej sugestii założyliśmy, że mordercą jest Rudolf Lestrange. A co jeśli się mylimy? Nie możemy bazować na subiektywnych ocenach, które…

— Nie mylimy się — przerwał Snape i mocniej zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy. Gdy Granger myślała, że mężczyzna nic już nie powie, on nagle zaczął kontynuować. — Wszystko się zgadza. Inicjały, modus operandi[1], wygląd dziewczyn, które wybiera na swoje ofiary. Nie pasuje mi tylko to zdjęcie, facet ewidentnie ma coś do mnie.

— Nie przychodzi ci nic do głowy, czym mógłbyś zasłużyć sobie na jego nienawiść? — zapytała kobieta, chcąc podtrzymać rozmowę. Miała nadzieję, że Severus nie zbędzie jej byle czym, tylko da się wciągnąć w dalszą konwersację.

— Nie, Granger. W takim razie chyba muszę zacząć się obawiać każdego delikwenta, którego wsadziłem do więzienia.

Ku rozczarowaniu Hermiony nie zapowiadało się, by Snape miał zamiar coś jeszcze dodać. W samochodzie znów zapanowała cisza. Po chwili jednak Severus spojrzał na Hermionę, po czym powiedział:

— O co chcesz jeszcze zapytać?

Granger szybko odwróciła się w stronę Snape'a i ze zdziwieniem w głosie zapytała:

— Jak… skąd wiesz, że chcę o coś jeszcze zapytać?

— Twoja twarz jest jak książka, można z niej wyczytać wszystko. Pytaj, bo zaraz się rozmyślę i skończy się dzień dobroci dla… — Detektyw obrzucił wzrokiem sylwetkę kobiety, szukając odpowiedniego słowa, ale dał sobie spokój i nic nie powiedział.

Hermiona rozważyła przez chwilę jego słowa. _Czy naprawdę można wszystko wyczytać z mojej twarzy? Czy jestem aż tak transparentna?_ Szybko jednak wróciła do rzeczywistości, nie chcąc zaprzepaścić okazji.

— Zastanawia mnie to zdjęcie… to, które znaleźliśmy przy ostatniej ofierze.

Snape nie odezwał się, czekając aż Granger dokończy.

— I ten napis. Co on miał oznaczać? Co ma być najcenniejsze, bo chyba nie ja. Dopiero zaczęłam pracę i wątpię, byś uważał mnie za kogoś ważnego…

— To prawda, nie znam cię. Nie wiem jaka jesteś, czy jesteś dobrym detektywem. Nawet nie wiem, czy cię lubię — odparł spokojnym głosem Severus, a jego szczerość wprawiła Hermionę w zdumienie.

— Wiem o tym…

— Nie skończyłem — ponownie przerwał jej mężczyzna, na co Granger spojrzała na niego marszcząc brwi. — Tak jak mówiłem, zanim mi przerwałaś, nie wiem czy cię lubię, ale jesteś moją partnerką, a to coś znaczy dla detektywa.

Po tych słowach mars na twarzy Hermiony złagodniał.

— Dla ciebie również?

—Tego nie powiedziałem.

Hermiona przewróciła teatralnie oczami i na powrót skupiła wzrok na krajobrazie za szybą samochodu.

— Na pewno nic nikomu się nie stanie — powiedziała jakby sama do siebie, chcąc rozładować atmosferę, która zrobiła się troszkę napięta.

— Chciałbym w to wierzyć.

**.::.**

Severus zatrzymał czarnego mercedesa przed żeliwną bramą obrośniętą bluszczem. Po jej prawej stronie, na murze wykonanym z czerwonej cegły, widniała mosiężna tabliczka z nazwą ośrodka zdradzającą, że dotarli do właściwego domu dziecka. Partnerzy wysiedli z samochodu i podeszli do bramy strzeżonej przez jedną z firm ochroniarskich. Pokazali odznaki starszemu panu i przeszli przez bramę. Deszcz zupełnie już przestał padać i w powietrzu czuć było zapach rosnących w okolicy drzew. Tuż za bramą, przed oczami partnerów ukazał się widok na sporych rozmiarów ogród. Przy żwirowej ścieżce prowadzącej do głównego wejścia budynku, stojącego niecałe 20 metrów dalej, rosły krzaki róż. Pod olbrzymią wierzbą znajdującą się niedaleko ogrodzenia, stała drewniana ławeczka, na której siedziała dwójka nastolatków.

Snape ruszył w stronę dzieciaków, a Hermiona szybko poszła w jego ślady. Przeszli po równo przystrzyżonym trawniku, gdy byli już niedaleko mężczyzna znacząco chrząknął, by zwrócić uwagę dziewczyny i chłopaka, zajętych sobą. Dziewczyna natychmiast oderwała się od ust swojego towarzysza i spojrzała na partnerów.

— W czym mogę pomóc? — zapytała, odgarniając lewą ręką grzywkę, która opadała jej na oczy.

— Detektywi Snape i Granger. Chcielibyśmy porozmawiać z dyrektorem tego ośrodka — powiedział Severus, wkładając ręce do kieszeni.

— Z panią Molly, rozumiem — odparła dziewczyna.

— Jeżeli tak się nazywa dyrektorka, to tak — zgodziła się Hermiona. — Mogłabyś nas do niej zaprowadzić?

— Jasne. — Dziewczyna wstała, po czym zwróciła się do swojego chłopaka, mówiąc mu, by tu na nią poczekał. Chwilę potem szła już w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Gdy wszyscy znaleźli się w środku i ogarnął ich półmrok, dziewczyna odwróciła się w stronę partnerów i powiedziała: — Tędy proszę.

Snape i Granger nie wiele myśląc ruszyli za nią. Byli w połowie schodów prowadzących na piętro, kiedy Snape nagle się zatrzymał. Hermiona zaskoczona nagłą pozycją swojego partnera niechcący wpadła na jego dolną partię pleców. Zarumieniła się nieznacznie, kiedy zorientował się, że to twarde „coś" to jego pośladki. Chciała wybąkać przeprosiny, kiedy Severus przerwał jej gestem dłoni.

— Słyszysz? — zapytał.

— Co takiego?

— Nie oddychaj i słuchaj — powiedział Snape.

Przez chwilę stali w ciszy, nawet dziewczyna, która była już na szczycie schodów.

— Jakaś muzyka, jakby ktoś grał…

— Na skrzypcach — dokończyła za Hermionę wychowanka ośrodka. — To Veronica, ćwiczy przed występem.

— Ciekawe — mruknął detektyw i ruszył dalej po schodach. Hermiona zrobiła to samo i po chwili stali już przed dębowymi drzwiami.

— Jesteśmy na miejscu — zakomunikowała ich przewodniczka. — To ja już pójdę.

— Tak, dziękujemy za wskazanie drogi — odparła Hermiona i zapukała do drzwi.

Z wnętrza dobiegło ciche „proszę". Severus nacisnął klamkę. Gestem zaprosił Hermionę do środka, po czym wszedł za nią, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Przy oknie stała kobieta tęgiej budowy, jej rude włosy opadały na ramiona okryte ciemnozielonym żakietem. Kiedy usłyszała trzask zamka, odwróciła się do partnerów i uśmiechnęła serdecznie.

— Dzień dobry. W czym mogę państwu pomóc? — zapytała i skierowała się w stronę biurka. Usiadła na fotelu i wskazała na podobne meble stojące po drugiej stronie starego stołu. — Proszę, niech państwo siadają.

— Dziękujemy — odpowiedzieli chórem partnerzy i spoczęli na wyznaczonych miejscach.

— Chcecie adoptować dziecko? — zapytała nagle dyrektorka. Tego pytanie się nie spodziewali.

— My… — zaczął Severus, ale pani Molly nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć.

— Proszę się nie wstydzić. Wiele małżeństw ma problemy… — szczebiotała, a Severus zaczął się zastanawiać o jakie problemy jej chodzi, przecież on nie ma żadnych problemów z… — No cóż, czasy się zmieniają — kontynuowała swój wywód kobieta, kierując swój wzrok na Hermionę, która siedziała niczym kamienny posąg. — Kobiety nie chcą tracić swoich idealnych figur, ani rezygnować z pracy. Coraz częściej pary sięgają po metodę jaką jest adopcja…

— Ale my nie jesteśmy małżeństwem. Jesteśmy… — zaczęła Granger, ale podobnie jak wcześniej Snape'owi, jej również nie dane było dokończyć.

— To nic. Trochę więcej formalności, ale da się załatwić. — Dyrektorka nie dawała za wygraną.

Hermiona spojrzała na swojego partnera, którego kłykcie na dłoniach niebezpiecznie pobielały od ściskania ich w pięści. Snape zauważył jej spojrzenie i znacząco chrząknął.

— Proszę pani, zaszło nieporozumienie — powiedział stanowczym głosem.

— Tak, jakie? Chyba nie chce mi pan powiedzieć, że ta urocza kobieta to pana siostra?

— Pani Molly Prewett — zaczął mężczyzna, spoglądając na tabliczkę z imieniem i nazwiskiem, która stała na biurku. — Jestem detektyw Severus Snape, a to moja partnerka Hermiona Granger. Jeśli byłaby pani tak uprzejma i zechciała odpowiedzieć na parę pytań…

— Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam — powiedziała szybko kobieta, rozumiejąc swoją pomyłkę.

— Nic się nie stało, naprawdę — zapewniła dyrektorkę Hermiona i dodała: — Zrekompensuje nam to pani, pomagając nam.

— Postaram się. Odpowiem na pytania, proszę zaczynać.

Severus od razu przeszedł do sedna. Jego zdaniem zmarnowali tutaj już wystarczająco dużo czasu, a przy takim szaleńcu jak Lastrange, liczyła się każda minuta.

— Czy pamięta pani Rudolfa Lastrange? — zapytał.

— Rudolfa? — powtórzyła kobieta, mrużąc oczy. Po chwili jej twarz wypogodziła się i odparła: — Oczywiście, jego brata również. Cóż, nieźle się namęczyłam próbując ich odróżnić.

Na dźwięk tych słów Snape i Granger spojrzeli na siebie. Czyżby ich teoria miała się potwierdzić?

— Rudolf miał brata bliźniaka? — dociekała Hermiona.

— Tak, Rabastana. Byli identyczni, przynajmniej do piątego roku życia — odparła dyrektorka.

— A później?

— Nie wiem w jakim stopniu byli do siebie podobnie później, gdyż Rabastana adoptowało młode małżeństwo. To było straszne, rozdzielać bliźniaków, ale niestety nic nie mogłam zrobić. Dobrze pamiętam tych szkrabów, gdyż trafili do nas tego samego roku, w którym rozpoczęłam tutaj pracę — powiedziała Molly Prewett.

— Czemu w aktach Rudolfa nie ma ani słowa o jego bracie bliźniaku? — zapytał Severus.

— Nie znajdzie pan takiej informacji w kartotece żadnego dziecka, które do nas trafiło. Każdy podopieczny, mówiąc brzydko, to oddzielny przypadek. Dzieje się tak dlatego, że ułatwia to późniejszą adopcję — wyjaśniła dyrektorka.

— Rozumiem. Może mi pani powiedzieć co stało się z Rudolfem po tym, jak jego brat został adoptowany? — Snape kontynuował zadawanie pytań.

— Został u nas aż do osiągnięcia pełnoletniości. Był bardzo zdolnym chłopcem. Uczył się grać na skrzypcach i miał prawdziwy talent.

— Pozostając przy skrzypcach, idąc do pani słyszeliśmy grę jednej z pani wychowanek. Czy ośrodek oferuje możliwość nauki? — Tym razem Hermiona zadała pytanie.

— To jedno z naszych osiągnięć, z którego jestem szczególnie dumna. Dajemy naszym podopiecznym różne możliwości zagospodarowania wolnego czasu. Jedni zajmują się sportem, inni malarstwem, a jeszcze inni muzyką. Jest to swego rodzaju odskocznia od niebezpieczeństw jakie czyhają na młodych ludzi. Zamiast tracić czas na włóczenie się po okolicy, narkotyki czy alkohol, mogą ten czas spędzić inaczej.

— To bardzo ciekawe rozwiązanie. — Granger pokiwała głową z uznaniem.

— Mogłaby nam pani powiedzieć coś na temat życia Rudolfa w ośrodku? — Severus spojrzał przenikliwym wzrokiem w stronę dyrektorki, która momentalnie zaczęła mówić.

— Tak jak wspomniałam już wcześniej, Rudolf był utalentowanym dzieckiem. Grzeczny i spokojny, nigdy nie było z nim większych problemów. Dobrze się uczył. Do pewnego czasu wszystko było dobrze… — Molly przerwała, a jej wzrok powędrował na krajobraz zza oknem, które wychodziło na starą wierzbę.

— Co się wtedy wydarzyło? — zapytała ostrożnie Hermiona, nie chcąc brzmieć zbyt natarczywie.

— To bardzo smutna historia. — Wzrok kobiety ponownie spoczął na partnerach. Wzięła głębszy oddech i kontynuowała. — Rudolf w szkole poznał pewną dziewczynę. Śliczna blondynka, która mieszkała z rodzicami jakiś kilometr stąd. Świata poza sobą nie widzieli. Tylko jej rodzice krzywo patrzyli na ten związek, nie podobało im się, że wybranek ich córki…

— Jest z domu dziecka — dokończyła Hermiona i poczuła lekkie ukłucie gniewu na tę jawną dyskryminację.

— Dokładnie — przytaknęła dyrektorka.

— Co się z nimi stało? Dziewczyna posłuchała rady rodziców i rzuciła Rudolfa? — Severus przesunął się na samą krawędź krzesła, czując mrowienie w lewej nodze. _Znów się zaczyna_, pomyślał.

Ani Hermiona ani dyrektorka nie zauważyły tego drobnego ruchu.

— Stało się coś gorszego — powiedziała Molly. — Wiem, że umówili się na niewielkiej polanie w pobliskim lesie. Rudolf czekał tam na nią, ale ona nie przychodziła. Kiedy zapadł zmierzch chłopak zaczął się niepokoić i postanowił jej poszukać. Poszedł do jej domu, ale rodzice dziewczyny powiedzieli, że wyszła na spotkanie kilka godzin temu. Rozpoczęto poszukiwania. Narcyzę, a raczej jej ciało, znaleziono niedaleko opuszczonej leśniczówki.

— Pamięta pani może jakieś szczegóły? Coś charakterystycznego? — dociekał Snape, który starał się opanować ból w nodze.

— Coś charakterystycznego… — powtórzyła dyrektorka. — Cóż, słyszałam, że ciało znaleziono w plastikowym worku.

— A jak na to wszystko zareagował Rudolf?

Hermiona zauważyła jak jej partner zacisnął dłoń na lewym kolanie tak mocno, że aż pobielały mu knykcie.

— Został oskarżony o popełnienie tej zbrodni. Jednak z braku dowodów zarzuty oddalono. Rudolf strasznie to przeżył, już nie był taki jak dawniej. Miał dopiero siedemnaście lat, kiedy to wszystko miało miejsce. — Molly Prewett zakończyła swoją opowieść.

W gabinecie na chwilę zapanowała cisza. Hermiona postanowiła ją przerwać, gdyż nasunęło jej się jeszcze jedno pytanie.

— Chciałabym jeszcze spytać o Rabastana, brata Rudolfa. Nie wie pani, czy próbował się kontaktować ze swoim bratem?

— Chciał. Był u mnie kilka, kilkanaście lat temu. Miał wtedy chyba z 24 lata. Pytał mnie o Rudolfa, chciał wiedzieć co się z nim działo przez te wszystkie lata. Zamierzał odszukać brata. Postanowiłam mu pomóc i podałam mu namiary, które Rudolf przesłał mi rok po opuszczeniu naszego ośrodka. To standardowa procedura, nasi wychowankowie przesyłają nam takie dane w celu pokazania, że radzą sobie w życiu. Nie wiem jednak, czy Rabastanowi udało się spotkać z Rudolfem. Od tamtej pory nie widziałam już żadnego z nich.

Nie mając więcej pytań, partnerzy wstali ze swoich miejsc i podziękowali za poświęcony im czas.

— Nie ma za co, gdyby były jeszcze jakieś pytania, chętnie pomogę — odparła dyrektorka, odprowadzając swoich gości do drzwi.

— Dziękujemy, do widzenia — pożegnała się Hermiona i wraz z Severusem opuściła gabinet pani Prewett.

Zmierzając do samochodu Granger zauważyła, że Snape lekko utyka na lewą nogę. Wcześniej nie zauważyła, by miał on problemy z chodzeniem.

— Co się stało z twoją nogą? — zapytała, a Severus wyprostował się i spróbował iść normalnie.

— Nie twój interes — odparł rzeczowo.

— Będziesz mógł prowadzić?

Byli już przy bramie i Hermiona miała co do tego poważne wątpliwości.

— Nie myśl sobie, że pozwolę ci prowadzić mój samochód.

— Nie miałam tego na myśli. Może po prostu odpoczniesz trochę i twoja noga…

— Nic mi nie jest. Do tej pory nie przeszkadzało mi to w prowadzaniu i wątpię, by miało zacząć teraz — przerwał jej Snape.

— Więc to już zdarzało się wcześniej. — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do siebie, zadowolona, że udało jej się wyciągnąć jakąś informację od jej skrytego partnera.

— Wsiadaj do samochodu i zamknij się — warknął Snape, siadając za kierownicą.

— Jesteś gburem, wiesz?

— Wiem. Dobrze mi z tym.

— A powiesz mi co ci się stało w nogę? — drążyła temat kobieta.

— Nie przestaniesz zadawać pytań, prawda? Będziesz kłapać jadaczką dopóki ci nie powiem, mam rację?

Severus wyjechał na asfaltową ulicę i ruszył w drogę powrotną.

— W akademii miałam ksywkę „Panna Wszystkowiedząca", to chyba o czymś świadczy — powiedziała Hermiona. — Oczywiście nie chcę ingerować w twoją prywatność. Jeżeli to nie jest nic, co powodowałoby utrudnienia w naszej pracy, ani zagrażało twojemu życiu to OK. Po prostu byłam ciekawa, bo wcześniej chodziłeś normalnie.

Snape westchnął ciężko, po czym spojrzał na swoją partnerkę.

— Więc nie ingeruj. Moja noga nie ma wpływu na naszą pracę. Koniec tematu.

**.::.**

Po przyjeździe do gmachu policji każde z nich poszło w swoją stronę. Hermiona skierowała się do stołówki. Od jakiejś godziny czuła nieprzyjemne ssanie w żołądu i postanowiła, że ciepły posiłek będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Zamówiła przy barze zupę dyniową i usiadła przy stoliku stojącym obok okna. Nie minęło pięć minut i już jadła swoją zupę. W jej głowie trwała analiza rozmowy z dyrektorką ośrodka i Hermiona postanowiła, że gdy tylko skończy jeść, porozmawia sobie ze Snape'em na ten temat. Nie pozwoli, by jego uprzedzenia względem jej osoby miały wpływ na śledztwo. Co to, to nie.

Hermiona wycierała usta lnianą chusteczką, kiedy do jej stolika podeszło dwóch młodych mężczyzn, tych samych, których widziała pierwszego dnia w windzie. Harry i Ron, jeśli pamięć jej nie myliła.

— Cześć — odezwał się czarnowłosy — możemy się dosiąść?

— Tak właściwie już skończyłam, więc będziecie mieć stolik dla siebie — odparła Hermiona, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Szkoda, chcieliśmy się przedstawić — odparł rudzielec, siadając na krześle. To samo zrobił jego kolega.

— Miło mi, Hermiona Granger.

— Harry. Harry Potter — przedstawił się mężczyzna o kruczoczarnych włosach. — A to mój kolega, Ron Weasley.

Rudzielec uśmiechnął się.

— Więc to ty jesteś nową partnerką Snape'a? — zapytał Ron.

— Zgadza się.

— Współczujemy.

— Dlaczego? — zapytała Hermiona, chociaż już wiedziała dlaczego. Chciała jednak znać opinię innych na jego temat.

— Jeszcze nie dał ci popalić, że zadajesz takie pytanie? — zaśmiał się Harry. — Może nasz postrach się starzeje.

— Na pewno, w końcu niedługo 40 na karku — odparł Ron, a Hermiona zanotowała w swojej głowie wiek Severusa.

— Powiecie mi, czemu uważacie go za postrach? — zapytała kobieta.

— Nie tylko my tak uważamy. Wszyscy wiedzą, że ze Snape'em nie należy zaczynać. Całe dnie chodzi niczym chmura gradowa, wystarczy się odezwać, a on już wybucha niczym Etna.

Nagle do stolika podszedł młody mężczyzna o włosach koloru jasnego złota, platyny wręcz.

— Hej, Malfoy, też masz przerwę? — Harry przywitał się z nowoprzybyłym.

— Zamknij się Potter, po drodze tutaj wpadłem na Snape'a. O mały włos, a nie było mnie tu z wami — odparła blondyn zabierając z sąsiedniego stolika krzesło i siadając obok Rona. — Nie przedstawiłem się — dodał, zwracając się w stronę Hermiony. — Draco Malfoy.

— Hermiona Granger.

— Ona jest nową partnerką Snape'a — szepnął konspiracyjnie Harry.

— Jaja sobie robisz.

— Nie, mówi prawdę. — Granger uśmiechnęła się.

— Dobra, ale mów co z tym Snape'em — dociekał Weasley.

Malfoy rozparł się na krześle, po czym zaczął mówić.

— Wychodząc od Blacka natknąłem się na niego, kiedy szedł do swojego gabinetu. Od razu zauważyłem, że znów ma problem z tą jego nogą. Gapiłem się bezmyślnie, a on to zauważył. Wiązanka Blacka, mogłaby się schować przy tym, co miałem przed chwilą okazję usłyszeć — zaśmiał się blondyn.

— Wiązanka Blacka? — zapytała Hermiona.

— Taa, Black to mój partner. Znany jest ze swojego ostrego języka, potrafi kląć jak szewc, ale wszyscy mu to puszczają płazem, bo w sumie to spoko koleś — wyjaśnił Malfoy.

— Więc wiecie o jego nodze. Dzisiaj sama zauważyłam, ale nie chciał mi powiedzieć czemu kuleje — powiedziała Granger. — Dowiem się od was czegoś na ten temat?

Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie. Ron podrapał się po zarośniętym policzku, a Harry dłonią zmierzwił i tak już potargane włosy. Tylko Malfoy wydawał się obojętny.

— To jakby temat tabu. Nikt o tym nie mówi głośno, i chyba nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, co dokładnie się stało. Krążą jakieś plotki, ale prawdę zna tylko Snape i dyrektor Dumbledore — wyjaśnił Potter.

— Podobno oberwał kulkę, ale to niepotwierdzona wiadomość — dodał Ron.

— Snape to człowiek zagadka, nikt tak naprawdę go dobrze nie zna. Jesteś pierwszą osobą, która z nim pracuje odkąd pamiętam, czyli od momentu, kiedy ja tu przyszedłem trzy lata temu — powiedział Malfoy.

— Przez ten czas nie miał partnera? — zapytała Granger ze zdziwieniem w głosie.

— Nie, i nikt nie wie, co się stało z poprzednim — powiedział Harry i spojrzał znaczącym wzrokiem na Hermionę.

* * *

[1] Sposób działania, zabijania.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** Dziękuję za komentarze i zapraszam na kolejny rozdział, który został zbetowany przez **nox92**. :)_

* * *

**~ 4 ~**

Idąc do swojego gabinetu, Hermiona zastanawiała się nad tym, czego dowiedziała się od chłopaków. Nie było tego wiele, ale mogło dawać do myślenia. Brak partnera na służbie był bardzo rzadko spotykany. _Czyżby nikt nie chciał pracować z Severusem? A może to on nie chciał mieć nikogo u swego boku? Ale z drugiej strony teraz ona została mu przydzielona?_ Takie pytania krążyły w głowie kobiety. Dopiero kiedy weszła do pomieszczenia, jej myśli powróciły na sprawę dotyczącą zabójstwa dwóch dziewczyn i tajemniczego Rudolfa Lestrange'a.

Snape siedział za biurkiem i szukał czegoś przy pomocy komputera. Kobieta w duchu przyznała, że jej partner był atrakcyjny. Nie przystojny. Atrakcyjny. Może nie emanował typowymi cechami, które prawie każda kobieta uznałaby za idealne, ale miał w sobie to „coś", co podobało się Hermionie. Zwłaszcza ten duży i zakrzywiony nos, który nadawał jego twarzy charakteru.

_Opanuj się, Granger_, skarciła siebie w myślach i wróciła do rzeczywistości. W powietrzu unosił się zapach dymu nikotynowego i Hermiona od razu podeszła do okna i otworzyła je. W jej nozdrza uderzyło wilgotne po deszczu powietrze.

— Moglibyśmy przedyskutować to, czego dowiedzieliśmy się od pani Prevett? — zapytała, stając przed biurkiem swojego partnera.

Mężczyzna oderwał wzrok od monitora i rozparł się na krześle.

— Słucham? — zapytał i leniwym ruchem podwinął mankiety szarej koszuli. — Jakie to teorie zrodziły się w twojej głowie podczas przerwy?

Hermiona zignorowała sarkazm, wiedząc, że tylko w ten sposób będzie miała szansę na rozmowę. Zdjęła marynarkę i zawiesiła ją na oparciu krzesła po czym usiadła naprzeciw mężczyzny.

— Teoria o bracie bliźniaku zaczyna się potwierdzać — zaczęła — tylko skąd zgodność DNA? W aktach, które mi wcześniej pokazałeś była mowa o takich badaniach. Na jednej z ofiar znaleziono naskórek, który do niej nie należał.

— Już to sprawdziłem. Zdarza się, że u bliźniąt jednojajowych występuje identyczne DNA, w ten sposób nie można na podstawie genetycznych odcisków palców stwierdzić różnic, które występują, gdybyśmy wzięli pod uwagę molekuły. Zapewne zrobilibyśmy to, gdybyśmy wiedzieli, że Rudolf ma brata bliźniaka — wyjaśnił Severus. — I laboranci mieli lepszy sprzęt. Ale kryzys nigdy nie opuszcza służb publicznych.

— Nie powinniśmy teraz przeprowadzić ekshumacji?

— Ciało zostało skremowane.

— Ale…

— Oszczędność miejsca — odparł chłodno mężczyzna. — I zanim zapytasz o szkolną miłość Rudolfa, to dyrektorka miała rację. Narcyza Black została znaleziona w plastikowym worku w lesie w płytkim grobie. Jej wygląd jest zgodny z ofiarami Lestrange'a: blond włosy, szare oczy, szczupłej budowy. Coś jeszcze?

— Co myślisz na temat tego wszystkiego? Masz jakiś pomysł jak poskładać to wszystko w jedną całość?

— Powiedzieć ci co sądzę na ten temat?

— Na to czekam — przytaknęła kobieta.

— Podejrzewam, że Rabastan odnalazł brata, który nie czuł się już z nim za bardzo związany. A że Rudolfowi zaczął się palić grunt pod nogami… Wykorzystał brata, który pojawił się w jego życiu w jednym z najlepszych momentów.

— Sądzisz, że mógłby zabić własnego brata?

— Sądzę, że byłby zdolny do znacznie gorszych rzeczy — zakończył Snape, po czym na powrót utkwił wzrok w monitorze.

— A jeśli się mylimy? Jeśli ktoś podszywa się pod Rudolfa Lestrange'a i chce się w ten makabryczny sposób wypromować? To co wtedy? — Hermiona nie dawała za wygraną.

— Czy ktoś ci już kiedyś powiedział, że zadajesz za dużo pytań? — zapytał Severus nie odrywając wzroku od komputera.

— A czy w naszej pracy nie chodzi o zadawanie pytań? O dociekanie do prawdy?

— A czy ja do cholery jestem głównym podejrzanym? — warknął Snape i obdarzył kobietę lodowatym spojrzeniem.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Ja…

— Więc właśnie. Gdybyś się zamknęła i dała mi przesłać na twój komputer raport Lockharta, który otrzymałem, kiedy ty byłaś na przerwie, to dowiedziałabyś się z niego, że na ubraniu ofiary Gilderoy znalazł włos, którego DNA zgadza się z DNA Lestrange'a. Czy to jest dla ciebie wystarczająco satysfakcjonująca odpowiedź, Granger?

Hermiona widząc chęć mordu w oczach partnera, przytaknęła tylko głową.

Wracając na swoje miejsce przy biurku zastanawiała się nad tym, o czym myślała wchodząc do gabinetu. _Atrakcyjny… jasne, ale na pewno nie z charakteru._

**.::.**

Następny tydzień nie przyniósł kolejnej zbrodni. Partnerzy otrzymali za to wyniki sekcji dziewczyny znalezionej na terenie liceum. Nastolatka nazywała się Susan Bones i podobnie jak jej poprzedniczki została uduszona. Dni upłynęły na łączeniu dowodów, poszukiwaniu śladów, konsultacjach z laboratorium kryminalistycznym i wertowaniu akt wszystkich zamordowanych do tej pory dziewczyn w celu znalezienia jakiegoś wspólnego punktu odniesienia. Na razie jedną częścią wspólną był wygląd, o którym już wiedzieli. Hermiona nie dawała za wygraną i czytała każdy dokument po dwa razy, byle tylko niczego nie przeoczyć. Severus również zdawał się być pochłonięty pracą. Rzadko się do siebie odzywali, a jeżeli już to dotyczyło to śledztwa. Czasem Hermiona miała wrażenie, że mężczyzna jej się przygląda, ale gdy tylko podnosiła wzrok, jej partner jak gdyby nigdy nic skupiony był na swojej pracy. Za to Granger dwa razy zauważyła, jak Severus pociera lewe udo i od razu przypomniała sobie słowa chłopaków odnośnie możliwego postrzału. Nie wiedziała, czy ma w to wierzyć, ale przecież w każdej plotce tkwi ziarnko prawdy.

Hermiona ponownie przejrzała akta, dotyczące zabójstwa Narcyzy Black. Dowiedziała się, że mordercą był chłopak, z którym dziewczyna kiedyś chodziła. Motywem okazała się zazdrość o Rudolfa Lestrange'a.

— I mówią, że miłość to fantastyczna sprawa — mruknęła pod nosem kobieta, odkładając dokumenty do teczki.

Granger wyjrzała za okno. Zaczynało się już ściemniać. A zegarek stojący na biurku wskazywał godzinę dwudziestą. Nadeszła pora na powrót do domu. Hermiona zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy i prowizorycznie uprzątać biurko. Nie zamierzała tego robić zbyt dokładnie, gdyż wiedziała, że jutro mebel znów będzie wyglądał tak samo — czyli zaśmiecony dokumentami, kartkami papieru, ołówkami.

Kobieta założyła marynarkę i spojrzała w stronę biurka partnera, przy którym wciąż siedział Snape.

— To do jutra — powiedziała i wyszła, nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź, gdyż wiedziała, że i tak jej nie otrzyma.

**.::.**

Budynek policji mieścił przy Victoria Street w Westminster, natomiast mieszkanie wynajmowane przez Hermionę znajdowało się w sąsiedniej dzielnicy — Southwark, która była najstarszą częścią Londynu. Kobieta lubiła panujący tutaj klimat i na razie nie miała zamiaru się stąd wyprowadzać.

Hermiona natychmiast po dotarciu do swojego mieszkania zrzuciła zbędną warstwę ubrań i skierował się w stronę łazienki — jej małego królestwa. Potrzebowała gorącej kąpieli, najlepiej z waniliowym olejkiem.

Odkręciła kurek z czerwoną kropeczką i gorąca woda popłynęła strumieniem, drugim pokrętłem wyregulowała dopływ zimnej wody; lustro momentalnie zaszło parą. Chwilę później Granger siedziała już po szyję w przyjemnie ciepłej wodzie, wcześniej spiąwszy niesforne loki w niedbały kok. Zamknęła oczy, czując jak całe napięcie opuszcza jej ciało. Delektowała się kąpielą, kiedy nagle usłyszała cichy dźwięk. Usiadła wyprostowana i otworzyła oczy, wytężyła słuch, ale nic więcej nie usłyszała.

— Musiało mi się przewidzieć — mruknęła i na powrót zanurzyła się w wodzie. Wtedy po raz kolejny zza drzwi łazienki dobiegł jakiś odgłos.

Hermiona wyszła z wanny i nałożyła na siebie ciemnozielony szlafrok. Wzięła do ręki dużą suszarkę z dyfuzorem, oceniając ją jako potencjalną broń i jednocześnie klnąc w myślach, że pistolet zostawiła na stoliku w przedpokoju. Ostrożnie uchyliła drzwi i wyjrzała na korytarz, niczego nie dojrzawszy wyszła z łazienki. Szybko podeszła do stolika i wzięła broń. Uzbrojona poczuła się pewniej. Rozejrzała się dookoła, po czym skierowała się do sypialni. Pusto. Następnie ruszyła do kuchni, ale tam też nic nie znalazła. Wróciła do salonu, mając nadzieję, że woda jeszcze nie wystygła, kiedy jej wzrok padł na drzwi wejściowe. Były niedomknięte, a przecież zamykała je na klucz. Szybko do nich podeszła i zatrzasnęła je. Kolejnym szybkim ruchem odwróciła się, mierząc bronią w przestrzeń. Prawą ręką wymacała kontakt i po chwili salon zalało ciepłe światło. Omiotła wzrokiem cały pokój i jeszcze raz sprawdziła wszystkie pomieszczenia. Pusto. Sprawdziwszy zamki w drzwiach podeszła do stolika, by odłożyć broń i dopiero wtedy jej wzrok padł na leżącą tam kopertę. Taką samą, jaką znaleźli przy drugiej ofierze. Ta była zaadresowana do niej.

**.::.**

Severus wyszedł z biura niecały kwadrans po Hermionie. Po drodze do domu, wstąpił do sklepu i kupił jedno z mrożonych dań oferowanych w bogatej karcie, jaką była sklepowa zamrażarka oraz butelkę czerwonego wina. Jego dom znajdował się we wschodniej części Fulham, a odziedziczył go po ciotce, która przed dwudziestoma laty przeprowadziła się na wieś, nie chcąc spędzić starości w samym centrum. Niestety nie dane jej było długo pocieszyć się wiejskim życiem, gdyż wybrała się na tamten świat niecałe dwa lata później.

Mężczyzna zaniósł torbę z zakupami do kuchni i położył na stole. Marynarkę zawiesił na oparciu krzesła, po czym wyjął mrożone danie i postawił na tacce, by się rozmroziło zanim wstawi je do piekarnika. Wino schował do lodówki, zagarniając z niej przy okazji plasterek wędzonego sera, z którym w ręku ruszył do salonu. Usadowiwszy się na starej i wysłużonej kanapie włączył telewizor, w którym akurat leciały wiadomości. Przeżuwając ser słuchał monotonnego głosu prezentera, nie starając się nawet skupić na przekazywanych informacjach. Miał właśnie wrócić do kuchni, by przyrządzić sobie kolację, kiedy jego telefon komórkowy obwieścił połączenie. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz i wykrzywił się malowniczo.

— O co chodzi, Granger? Nawet w domu nie mogę mieć świętego spokoju? — rzucił odbierając połączenie.

— On tutaj był. — Usłyszał nerwowy głos swojej partnerki i natychmiast zaczął uważniej jej słuchać.

— Tutaj?

— Lestrange, był w moim mieszkaniu… — odparła Hermiona, a Severus momentalnie podniósł się z kanapy i poszedł do kuchni po marynarkę.

— Podaj mi swój adres, zaraz tam będę.

**.::.**

Hermiona siedziała na kanapie z telefonem w jednej ręce i z kopertą w drugiej. Nie ruszyła się z tego miejsca odkąd zadzwoniła do Snape'a. Wciąż miała na sobie szlafrok, który zaczynał się robić coraz bardziej wilgotny od kontaktu z jej mokrą skórą. Nawet nie wiedziała, czemu zadzwoniła do Severusa. Był pierwszą osobą, która przyszła jej na myśl, to fakt. No i znał sprawę Lestrange'a, a poza tym był jej partnerem. _Na pewno kiedy przyjedzie porządnie mnie opieprzy za zakłócanie mu wieczoru_, pomyślała kobieta i w tym momencie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Wzdrygnęła się.

— Granger, to ja, Snape! Otwórz! — Głos jej partnera dobiegł z klatki schodowej.

Hermiona wstała i poszła otworzyć drzwi. Mężczyzna wszedł do środka i natychmiast rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, następnie swój wzrok skierował na swoją partnerkę.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał, a w jego głosie zabrakło zwyczajowego sarkazmu.

— Ja… tak, wszystko dobrze — wydukała Granger. — Znalazłam to. — Hermiona podała Severusowi kopertę.

Snape zamknął za sobą drzwi i wziął od kobiety znalezisko. W kopercie było kilka zdjęć, w tym jedno z dopiskiem.

— Czytaj na głos — powiedziała Hermiona i wróciła na kanapę. Snape zaczął czytać.

— „Zabawa dopiero się zaczyna, Hermiono. Powiedz Snape'owi, że ze mną nie wygra. R.L.".

— On nas obserwuje — dodała cichym głosem Granger. — Obejrzyj zdjęcia, to… on nas śledzi.

Severus szybko przejrzał zdjęcia i z każdą kolejną fotografią grymas na jego twarzy się pogłębiał. Zdjęcia przedstawiały Hermionę robiącą zakupy, ich oboje wysiadających z mercedesa przed domem dziecka, idących do laboratorium kryminalistycznego. Najgorsze jednak było ostatnie zdjęcie, które ukazywało Hermionę w swoim mieszkaniu, owiniętą tylko białym puchowym ręcznikiem. Na fotografii dało się rozpoznać, że jej włosy jeszcze nie wyschły po kąpieli.

— Jak on zrobił to zdjęcie? — zapytała Granger, wskazując na ostatni obrazek.

Snape szybko zgasił światło i podszedł do okna, po czym rozsunął rolety. Przez chwilę spoglądał na widok za oknem, po czym jego uwagę przykuł budynek naprzeciwko mieszkania Hermiony.

— Zapewne z tamtego okna — powiedział, po chwili. — Być może nawet teraz tam jest…

Nie czekając, wyjął telefon i odszedł od okna. Szybko wybrał numer policji i zgłosił włamanie, po czym kazał sprawdził budynek naprzeciwko. Kiedy skończył rozmowę spojrzał na Hermionę, która lekko się trzęsła.

— Granger, ty drżysz — zauważył.

— To nic…

— Idź się ubrać, a ja w tym czasie cię spakuję — oznajmił Snape. — Gdzie trzymasz swoje rzeczy?

— Po co? — zapytała zdezorientowana.

— Granger, podobno byłaś najlepsza w akademii, a zadając takie pytania nie dziwię się, że nikt nie znał na nie odpowiedzi. Co _po co_?

— Po co masz mnie pakować?

— Chyba nie myślisz, że pozwolę ci zostać w tym mieszkaniu. Na razie jedziemy do mnie, a potem coś wykombinujemy. I bez dyskusji, powstrzymaj swój słowotok chociaż na pięć minut — odparł Severus.

— Potrafię sama o siebie zadbać. — Hermiona wstała z kanapy i hardo spojrzała na swojego partnera.

— Słuchaj, nie chcesz jechać do mnie, OK., załatwię ci ochronę, ale to będzie znacznie uciążliwsze i…

— Nie potrzebuję ochrony. Jak widzisz nic mi się nie stało — powiedziała buntowniczym głosem Hermiona i założyła ręce na biodra. — Nie masz prawa mówić mi co mam robić.

Severus przez chwilę patrzył na swoją partnerkę i nic nie mówił. Po chwili spuścił głowę i dotknął smukłymi palcami nasady swojego nosa. Do uszu kobiety doleciało ciche westchnięcie.

— Jak mam cię przekonać, Granger? — zapytał Snape, nie podnosząc wzroku. — Wiem, że jesteś młoda, masz średnie doświadczenie praktyczne i chcesz pokazać, że jesteś najlepsza, ale czy ma cię to kosztować życie?

— Dlaczego zakładasz, że stracę życie?

— Czy ty siebie słyszysz?! — Mężczyzna spojrzał gniewnym wzrokiem na swoją partnerkę. — Nie znasz Lestrange'a? Nie dotarł do ciebie ogrom brutalność, który on powoduje? Mimo to, że szuka go prawie cała angielska policja to on nie daje się złapać . Chcesz zostać jego kolejną ofiarą?

— Wydawało mi się, że nie cierpisz przebywać w moim towarzystwie. Czemu tak nagle zacząłeś się o mnie troszczyć, co?! — Kobieta już nie dbała o to, że krzyczy. Miała serdecznie dość zachowania Snape'a.

— Straciłem już jedną partnerkę. Nie chcę stracić drugiej! — krzyknął Snape i dopiero później zdał sobie sprawę ze słów, które padły i jakim tonem.

Z Hermiony nagle uleciała cała złość. Nie spodziewała się tego, co przed chwilą usłyszała. Chciała dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, ale rozum podpowiadał jej, że to nie czas i miejsce na tego typu rozmowę.

— Dobrze, pojadę z tobą. Daj mi tylko dziesięć minut — skapitulowała.

— Nareszcie osiągnęliśmy kompromis. Powiedz gdzie masz jakąś torbę podróżną — powiedział już normalnym tonem Severus. Oboje zachowywali się, jakby kłótnia nie miała miejsca.

— W szafie, w sypialni.

— Świetnie. Idź się doprowadź do porządku, a ja zajmę się pakowaniem.

Po tych słowach Snape zniknął w sypialni, a kobieta poszła do łazienki. Kiedy tylko Severus znalazł się w pokoju, od razu rzuciło mu się w oczy, że wszystko tu lśni czystością, jest uporządkowane, a książki na półce poustawiane są tematycznie. Rozejrzał się jeszcze trochę, po czym skupił się na czynności, jaką było pakowanie. Podszedł do szafy i na jej dnie znalazł czarną torbę podróżną. Szybko położyła ją na łóżku, otworzył i zaczął krążyć po pokoju w poszukiwaniu ubrań. Gdy kompletował bieliznę, do sypialnie weszła Hermiona.

— Czerwony stanik raczej nie pasuje do zielonych fig, ale jakoś to przeżyję — uśmiechnęła się, a Snape upuścił na podłogę koronkową rzecz. — Daj mi to, sama spakuję resztę.

— Za późno, już wszystko zostało spakowane.

— Skoro tak twierdzisz — mruknęła pod nosem kobieta, kiedy Snape zasunął torbę na suwak, podniósł ją płynnym ruchem i zaniósł do salonu, gdzie mieli zaczekać na kolegów ze Scotland Yardu.

Niecały kwadrans później w mieszkaniu zjawili się policjanci wezwani wcześniej przez Severusa oraz technicy mający zbadać mieszkanie Hermiony w poszukiwaniu śladów Lestrange'a. Snape został poinformowany, że w budynku naprzeciwko nie znaleziono niczego podejrzanego, co tylko wzmogło niepewność. Skoro Lestrange potrafił poruszać się niezauważenie, robić zdjęcia i mordować, to czy wkrótce nie wywinie kolejnego numeru?

Hermiona skończyła opowiadać jednemu z przybyłych policjantów o zajściu, kiedy podszedł do niej Severus i zakomunikował, że na nich już pora. Spojrzał na zegarek, który wskazywał dwudziestą drugą trzydzieści i cicho zaklął. Nie spodziewał się, że to zajmie tyle czasu.

— Chodź, Granger — powiedział chłodnym tonem i wyszedł z mieszkania nie oglądając się, czy kobieta idzie za nim. Hermiona nie chciała wywoływać kolejnej kłótni, dlatego ruszyła za Snape'em. Chwilę później siedziała już w czarnym mercedesie.

Kiedy mężczyzna zatrzymał się przed niewielkich rozmiarów domem w Fulham, Granger lekko się zdziwiła. Jej partner nie wyglądał na faceta posiadającego domek z płotkiem i do tego małym ogródkiem.

— Coś ci się nie podoba, Granger? — zapytał mężczyzna, zauważając dziwny wzrok swojej partnerki.

— Nie, skąd… po prostu nie przypuszczałam, że mieszkasz w domu — wydukała kobieta i poszła w ślady Snape'a, który zdążył już wysiąść z samochodu.

— A czego się spodziewałaś? Wiktoriańskiego zamku otoczonego fosą i chmarą nietoperzy? — zadrwił Severus, a Hermiona momentalnie zdała sobie sprawę, że jej partner właśnie zażartował. Może jednak nie był takim sztywniakiem?

— Raczej małego mieszkanka, chyba że… O matko, ty masz żonę, dlatego pewnie mieszkasz w domu.

Snape spojrzał na Hermionę jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy w życiu. Tak naprawdę chciało mu się śmiać, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, by upadła jego reputacja wrednego nietoperza, którą tak starannie budował przez lata. Nie potrafił jednak nic na to poradzić, że Granger dochodząca do _takich_ wniosków była co najmniej śmieszna.

— Nie zgadłaś, Granger — odparł chłodno, po czym wyjął z bagażnika torbę. — A teraz rusz tyłek, bo nie mam zamiaru reszty nocy spędzić na chodniku przed domem.

Kiedy znaleźli się w środku i Snape zapalił światło, Hermionę od razu uderzyła czystość. Przynajmniej w przedpokoju. Po wejściu do salonu jej wzrok padł na ścianę, która w całości zajęta była przez regał z książkami. Nie chcąc wyjść na natręta, powstrzymała się przed podejściem do jednej z półek, chociaż miała wielką ochotę zapoznać się z tytułami. Już z daleka mogła zobaczyć, że niektóre książki noszą ślady częstego użytkowania.

— Zabiorę twoją torbę do pokoju, który jest na piętrze. Pierwsze drzwi na lewo. Na prawo jest moja sypialnia a na końcu korytarza znajduje się łazienka. Na dole jest kuchnia. Do piwnicy radzę nie wchodzić. Dobrej nocy — oznajmił Severus i ruszył schodami na górę.

Chwilę później Hermiona usłyszała odgłos zamykanych drzwi. Dopiero teraz odetchnęła i pozwoliła sobie na uważniejsze rozeznanie w pomieszczeniu. W salonie nie było zbyt wiele mebli. Poza dwuosobową sofą stojącą przed małych rozmiarów telewizorem (_pewnie jakieś 22 cale_, pomyślała), przy regale z książkami stał stary, wysłużony fotel z dużym oparciem, a obok niego na dywanie piętrzył się stosik gazet i książek. Kobieta mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się na ten widok. Sama uwielbiała czytać i poczuła coś na kształt sympatii do swojego partnera. Wcześniej, kiedy wspomniał o swojej poprzedniej partnerce, również coś ją zakuło. Ale jeszcze sama nie wiedziała co. Żal? Smutek? Litość? Nie, to ostatnie na pewno nie. Nie lubiła, kiedy ktoś się nad nią litował i wątpiła, by Snape za tym przepadał. Według niej był zbyt dumny. Rozmyślając o swoim partnerze poszła do kuchni, by nalać sobie szklankę wody. To pomieszczenie również ją zaskoczyło. Jedynym nowym przedmiotem była kuchenka elektryczna. Meble były stare, ale ktoś starannie je odnowił i mogła tylko przypuszczać, że był to Severus.

Hermiona zdjęła szklankę z suszarki, kiedy usłyszała kroki na schodach. Po chwili do kuchni wszedł Snape, starając się zapiąć mankiety ciemnozielonej koszuli. W ręku trzymał kluczyki.

— Zbieraj się, Granger. Zostaliśmy wezwani do kolejnego morderstwa. Lockhart już tam jest — zakomunikował i już go nie było. Hermionie nie pozostało nic innego jak pójść za nim.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ _Na_ _samym początku, dziękuję wszystkim, którzy znaleźli chwilę czasu i skomentowali poprzedni rozdział. Jest mi niezmiernie miło. :) Dziękuję również **nox92**_, _która zbetowała ten rozdział_.

* * *

**~ 5 ~ **

Snape zatrzymał mercedesa niedaleko stacji metra Wembley Park. Policyjna taśma odgradzała tłum gapiów, którzy zdążyli już wywęszyć sensację niczym sępy padlinę. Nie zabrakło wśród nich reporterów z aparatami fotograficznymi, których błysk fleszy rozświetlał mrok.

Severus cicho zaklął, wysiadając z samochodu i zmierzając do Lockharta, który stał w samym centrum zbiegowiska. Obok niego szła Hermiona, rozglądając się bacznie na boki. Być może miała nadzieję, że w tłumie dojrzy Lastrange'a. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że mordercy lubili podziwiać swoje „dzieła", ale ten facet do takich nie należał. Było w nim coś złowieszczego, coś, co nawet jego samego napawało lękiem. A trzeba wiedzieć, że Severus Snape nie należał do lękliwych osób.

— Snape, jak miło, że zechciałeś zaszczycić nas swoją obecnością — powiedział Lockhart, kiedy zauważył zbliżającego się detektywa. — I piękna Hermiona — dodał, spoglądając na kobietę.

Severus siłą woli powstrzymał się przed przewróceniem oczami.

— Do rzeczy, Lockhart — warknął detektyw. Nie umknęło mu uwadze, że Granger bezgłośnie się zaśmiała na ten jawny przejaw zniecierpliwienia.

— Zero zabawy, naprawdę. — Gilderoy spojrzał na Severusa, ale nie widząc uśmiechu, rozpoczął omawianie zbrodni. — Dobra, w koszu na śmieci, znajdującym się przy zejściu na stację metra, włóczęga znalazł plastikowy worek, w którym, jak już się pewnie domyślacie, znajdowały się ludzkie zwłoki. Schemat jest ten sam: nastolatka, blond włosy, ubrana w szkolny mundurek. Ciało nie uległo rozkładowi, widać wyraźny ślad na szyi. Zmarła jakieś dwadzieścia cztery godziny temu — zakończył.

Granger uważnie przysłuchiwała się słowom koronera, nie chcąc uronić ani jednego szczegółu.

— Czy przy ofierze były jakieś dokumenty? — zapytała.

Lockhart zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

— Nie. Ale nie powinno być problemów z ustaleniem jej tożsamości. Technicy już robią zdjęcia. Tonks zajmie się tym z samego rana. Znając ją, pewnie wrzuci dane do baz Scotland Yardu. Potem to już tylko kwestia czasu — odparł Gilderoy. — Tym razem nie było wiadomości do żadnego z was.

— Wiadomość przyszła wcześniej… — Hermiona usłyszała jak Severus szepnął pod nosem, odwracając się na pięcie.

**.::.**

Po powrocie do domu Severusa wreszcie nastał czas na upragniony sen. Nie wymieniając między sobą żadnych uwag, partnerzy rozeszli się do swoich pokoi, by choć na kilka godzin zamknąć oczy i zapomnieć o całym złu tego świata.

Hermiona zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Lewą ręką wymacała kontakt na ścianie i sekundę później pokój rozświetlił blask żarówki, wkręconej w staromodnie wyglądający żyrandol. Kobieta rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że Severus nie korzysta z tego pokoju. I nie chodziło tu o czystość, lecz o brak jakichkolwiek zdjęć, osobistych bibelotów, czy nawet zapodzianej przypadkiem książki.

_A czego się spodziewałaś, to w końcu pokój gościnny_ — szepnął zjadliwie cichy głosik w jej głowie.

Hermiona zignorowała tę myśl i podeszła do torby, która leżała na niezaścielonym łóżku. Rozsunęła zamek błyskawiczny, by wyjąć ubrania do spania, kiedy rozległo się pukanie.

— Przyniosłem czystą pościel. — Głos Severusa dobiegł zza drzwi.

Hermiona szybko podeszła i otworzyła partnerowi.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała, biorąc od mężczyzny czysty komplet. — Na pewno się przyda. Padam z nóg.

— Ta…, to ja już pójdę — odparł Snape, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął za drzwiami po przeciwnej stronie wąskiego korytarza.

— Zapowiada się bardzo interesująca przygoda… — mruknęła do siebie, po czym również zniknęła w swoim tymczasowym pokoju.

**.::.**

Lockhart miał rację. Przeszukanie bazy osób zaginionych i ustalenie danych personalnych ostatniej ofiary nie było trudne. Dziewczyna nazywała się Lavender Brown i jej zaginięcie zgłosiła ciotka trzy dni temu.

Hermiona przetarła dłonią oczy i jeszcze raz zaczęła czytać informacje, które koroner przesłał w swoim raporcie: 150 cm wzrostu, blond włosy, szkolny mundurek (biała koszula na guziki, szara spódnica do kolan, szare, wełniane podkolanówki, ślady uduszenia… Między kolejnymi faktami, kobieta przypomniała sobie zdarzenia minionej nocy oraz zachowanie Snape'a, który aktualnie był u szefa. Powiedzieć, że była zaskoczona, kiedy „zaproponował" jej nocleg, to tak jak powiedzieć, że Mont Everest jest wysokie – niedomówienie. Nie spodziewała się po swoim partnerze takiego gestu. Znała go niecały miesiąc, owszem, orientowała się w jego nastrojach i zachowaniach, ale Snape nadal stanowił dla niej zagadkę. I wbrew sobie, Hermiona postanowiła, że ją rozwiąże. Tym bardziej, że Severus napomknął coś o stracie poprzedniej partnerki. Kobieta była ciekawa czy wiązała się z tym jakaś dłuższa historia. Rozważania postanowiła jednak odłożyć na później.

Młoda pani detektyw skończyła pisać raport z wczorajszego zdarzenia, kiedy do gabinetu wrócił Severus. Po jego minie widać było, że spotkanie z dyrektorem nie przebiegło po jego myśli. Hermiona zdążyła poznać Albusa Dumbledore'a i miała dziwne przeczucie, że wszystkie wizyty Snape'a u szefa, kończyły się taką miną. Dumbledore potrafił być szalenie irytujący, zagłaskując wszystkich na śmierć i traktując każdego jak swoje dziecko. Ale do Severusa miał szczególną słabość.

Hermiona postarała się nie roześmiać, na wspomnienie jednej z odpraw w gabinecie szefa, podczas której Albus zwracał się do Snape'a per synu i notorycznie próbował wcisnąć mu cytrynowego dropsa, od których sam był uzależniony. Hermiona wzięła jednego dla świętego spokoju, czego kategorycznie odmówił Severus.

— McGonagall wystosuje pismo do sędziego z prośbą o wydanie listu gończego za Rudolfem Lastrange'em — powiedział mężczyzna, siadając za biurkiem.

— McGonagall?

— Czyżbyś nie miała jeszcze przyjemności poznać naszej „uroczej" pani prokurator? — Kobiecie nie uszło uwadze, że słowo „uroczej" zostało okraszone odpowiednią ilością jadu.

— Niestety nie — pokręciła przecząco głową. — Jest taka straszna? — zaśmiała się.

— McGonagall pochodzi ze Szkocji i jedyny dobór słów odpowiedni dla niej to „twarda babka". Zresztą, sama się przekonasz — zakończył temat Snape.

Hermiona milczała przez chwilę, po czym cicho chrząknęła, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Nie odniosło to żadnego skutku. Kolejne chrząknięcie również. Kiedy po piątym ataku kaszlu, wreszcie myślała, że Snape na nią spojrzy, on tylko mruknął pod nosem, żeby napiła się wody i przestała wywoływać dzikie zwierzęta z lasu takimi odgłosami. Tego się po nim nie spodziewała. Przestała jednak i postanowiła zwrócić na siebie uwagę w bardziej tradycyjny sposób: wstała i podeszła do biurka partnera.

— Czego chcesz, Granger?

— Ja chciałam tylko podziękować, za to, co wczoraj zrobiłeś — wydukała, a brwi Severusa złączyły się nad nasadą nosa.

— Nie przypominam sobie, bym zrobił coś nadzwyczajnego — odparł obojętnym głosem, lecz nie odwrócił wzroku.

— Dobrze wiesz, że tak nie jest. Dziękuję, że przyjechałeś, kiedy tak nagle zadzwoniłam i zaproponowałeś, bym u ciebie przenocowała — powiedziała cicho. — Wiem, że nie należysz do towarzyskich osób i nie lubisz dzielić się swoją prywatnością, dlatego tym bardziej jestem wdzięczna.

— Zrobiłem tylko to, co było trzeba. Nic więcej. Koniec tematu. — Severus skupił wzrok na ekranie monitora, a Hermiona delikatnie się uśmiechnęła i wróciła na swoje miejsce. Może słowa Snape'a nie należały do typowych, jeśli chodzi o przyjęcie podziękowań, ale w jego stylu. Po prostu były jego i to dla Hermiony liczyło się najbardziej.

**.::.**

Severus kątem oka widział jak Hermiona wstaje zza biurka i wychodzi z pomieszczenia. Nie spodziewał się, że kobieta podziękuje mu za wczoraj. W końcu praktycznie nie dał jej żadnego wyboru.

Podziękowania – jak on tego nie znosił. Sam rzadko – w rzeczywistości wcale – nikomu za nic nie dziękował. Od dziecka był zdany praktycznie na siebie i wszystko co osiągnął było tylko i wyłącznie jego zasługą. Nie musiał się przed nikim płaszczyć i składać pokłonów dziękczynnych za protekcję, awans, podwyższę, czy Bóg wie co tam jeszcze. Na wszystko zapracował sam i był z tego dumny.

To czemu zrobiło mu się tak jakoś cieplej, kiedy Hermiona mu podziękowała?

I od kiedy ta nieznośna baba to _Hermiona_?

Snape zaklął w myślach.

_To w końcu jej imię_ – szepnął sarkastyczny głos w jego głowie, a mężczyzna wywrócił teatralnie oczami.

Dobrze o tym wiedział. I widział również, jak ta męcząca kobieta wygląda. Szczerze, przed samym sobą, musiał przyznać, że _Hermiona _nie była klasyczną pięknością. Jej nieposkromiona burza loków na głowie ciągle sprawiała jej problemy i Severus nie raz widział jak Granger wzywa o pomstę do nieba, bez skutku próbując utrzymać swoje włosy w ryzach. Jednak Snape nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że właśnie ta szopa na głowie niezmiernie jej pasowała. No i nie byłby mężczyzną, gdyby nie zwrócił uwagi na figurę Granger. Nie była pulchna, ale także nie za chuda. Miała widoczne krągłości, które wprawiała w ruch przy każdym kroku…

Severus jęknął bezgłośnie i spojrzał w dół na swoje krocze. Budzące się do życia krocze.

— Do jasnej cholery, nawet, kiedy jej tu nie ma powoduje same problemy — syknął pod nosem.

**.::.**

Hermiona weszła do stołówki i pierwsze co zobaczyła to jej nowych kolegów: Rona, Harry'ego i Draco. Cała trójka siedziała przy stoliku, stojącym na środku pomieszczenia, czekając na zamówione posiłki.

— Cześć. — Granger podeszła i przywitała się z młodymi mężczyznami. — Można się przysiąść?

— Jasne — odparł Harry i gestem wskazał na wolne krzesło.

— Dzięki. Wszyscy macie przerwę? — zapytała Hermiona i wzięła do ręki małe menu, które leżało na środku stolika.

— Taaa — powiedział Draco i zaczesał do tyłu swoje platynowe kosmyki. — A ty, udało ci się uwolnić od naszego starego, poczciwego Snape'a?

— Bardzo śmieszne, naprawdę. Nie wiem czego od niego chcecie, w sumie to nie jest nawet taki zły — powiedziała Hermiona nie odrywając wzroku od karty dań. Zastanawiała się czy wybrać zupę warzywną, czy może kurczaka, kiedy do rozmowy wtrącił się Ron.

— Słyszeliśmy, że Lestrange włamał się do twojego mieszkania.

Kobieta odłożyła menu. Na wspomnienie poprzedniej nocy nagle odechciało jej się jeść.

— To prawda, co mówią? — zapytał Harry?

— A co takiego mówią? — odparła pytaniem na pytanie Hermiona.

— Podobno Snape zrobił ci wczoraj wielką awanturę i zagroził, że jeśli nie zamieszkasz z nim to on przestanie być twoim partnerem — wyszeptał konspiracyjnie Harry, nachylając się w stronę kobiety, która nie mogła powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

— Kto wam naopowiadał takich głupot? — zaciekawiła się. — Owszem, miałam drobne spięcie z Severusem, ale nie było mowy o żadnym szantażu, mogłam wybrać gdzie będę mieszkać tymczasowo.

— Black znowu nas wkręcił — rzucił posępnie Harry, a Malfoy się uśmiechnął.

— Mówiłem, by nie wierzyć we wszystko, co mówi Syriusz, głąbie — zaśmiał się Draco.

— Odezwał się. A kto jako pierwszy uwierzył, że McGonagall zapowiedziała inspekcję wśród detektywów i zaczął wynosić wszystkie świerszczyki z biurka, co? — odgryzł się Potter.

— Wiesz co, to uwłacza mojej godności. A poza tym, to nie były żadne świerszczyki — powiedział Draco.

— Ta, jasne, magazyny przyrodnicze — dodał Ron, a Harry mu przytaknął.

— Idioci — mruknął Malfoy.

Hermiona słuchała tej wymiany zdań i zastanawiała się, jak to jest, że dorośli mężczyźni potrafią zachowywać się jak dzieci, które kłócą się o zabawki.

— Nie chciałabym przerywać taj fascynującej dyskusji, ale wasze zamówione dania czekają — powiedziała Granger i wskazała na kontuar.

— O, dzięki — powiedzieli chórem Ron, Draco i Harry, po czym wstali i poszli po swoje zamówienie. Kiedy wrócili do stolika rzucili się na swoje potrawy niczym wygłodniałe zwierzęta.

— A ty nic nie zamawiasz? — zapytał Harry, odrywając się od parującej zupy.

— Jakoś straciłam apetyt.

— Ron zawsze traci apetyt, kiedy odwiedza swoją ciotkę — powiedział Draco. — Ron, opowiedz Hermionie o wspaniałej kuchni swojej ciotki.

— Zamknij się, Malfoy, tu nie ma z czego żartować — warknął Weasley.

— A ja chętnie posłucham — dodała Hermiona.

— Widzisz? — Draco uśmiechnął się z triumfem.

— To naprawdę nic ciekawego… — powiedział po chwili Ron. — Chodzi o to, że moja ciotka Muriel jest fanką ekologicznej żywności, a na dodatek wegetarianką, weganką i nie wiem kim jeszcze. Także domyśl się, co muszę tam jeść, kiedy ją odwiedzam.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. No tak, dla faceta dzień bez mięsa to dzień stracony.

— Mogę tylko dodać, że u swojej ciotki odżywiasz się bardzo zdrowo — powiedziała. — Ale na mnie już czas. Pewnie Snape znów zagoni mnie do raportów — dodała Granger i wstała od stolika. — Na razie.

— Cześć.

— Trzymaj się i nie pozwalaj sobą pomiatać — rzucił Harry.

**.::.**

Kiedy tego wieczora partnerzy wrócili do domu Severusa, Hermiona wreszcie postanowiła go zapytać o to, co nurtowało ją od jakiegoś czasu.

— Mogłabym o coś spytać? — zapytała nieśmiało podążając za Snape'em do kuchni.

Mężczyzna tylko wywrócił oczami. To była ciężka noc, a ta uparta kobieta ma jeszcze jakieś pytania.

— Możesz, ale mam prawo nie udzielić odpowiedzi na twoje pytanie — odparł sztywno Severus i wyciągnął piwo z lodówki.

— Oczywiście. — Hermiona gorliwie pokiwała głową i usiadła naprzeciw partnera przy kuchennym stole. — Wspomniałeś wcześniej o mojej poprzedniczce…

Mężczyzna przeklął w myślach.

— Chcesz wiedzieć co się z nią stało, co?

Hermiona przytaknęła.

Severus pociągnął spory łyk z butelki zdając sobie sprawę, że ta rozmowa na trzeźwo na pewno nie przejdzie. Ale sam się o to prosił, wspominając Lily przy Granger.

— Lily Evans była moją pierwszą i aż do chwili, w której Dumbledore przydzielił mi ciebie, jedyną partnerką. Pracowaliśmy razem siedem lat i można powiedzieć, że łączyła nas przyjaźń. Nic więcej, żeby było jasne, ona miała męża, z którym była szczęśliwa. — Severus przerwał i ponownie napił się piwa. Hermiona milczała, nie chcą niepotrzebnie się wtrącić i wybić mężczyzny z rytmu. — Pracowaliśmy nad jedną sprawą – przemyt narkotyków. W skrócie udało nam się przyskrzynić mózg całej operacji – Toma Riddle'a – ale jego sługusy wciąż pozostawały nieuchwytne. To była zemsta. Pamiętam to jak dzisiaj. Odwiozłem Lily, pożegnaliśmy się, ona poszła do domu, a ja zawróciłem z zamiarem powrotu do siebie. Dojechałem do skrzyżowania, kiedy usłyszałem olbrzymi huk, a potem zobaczyłem w lusterku blask płomieni. Nawet nie musiałem się zastanawiać, co się stało. Kiedy dotarłem na miejsce, dom Lily stał w płomieniach. W oddali słyszałem syreny straży pożarnej, ale nie mogłem czekać. Wpadłem do domu, zasłaniając twarz przed płomieniami. Dym był wszędzie, piekł w oczy i drażnił drogi oddechowe, jednak nie mogłem wyjść stamtąd bez nich. Jamesa znalazłem pierwszego, leżał na schodach – już nie żył. Lily była na piętrze. Leżała bezwładnie na podłodze przygnieciona drewnianą szafą. Wyciągnąłem ją, nawet udało mi się zejść na partner, byłem już przy drzwiach, ale wtedy… nastąpił drugi wybuch. Ocknąłem się w szpitalu, a Lily i James nie żyli.

— Ale ten wybuch… nic ci się nie stało? — zapytała cicho Hermiona.

— Pytałaś się wcześniej o moją nogę. Wybuch rozerwał drzwi, których część wbiła się w mięsień na udzie. Od czasu do czasu odczuwam tego skutki. Ot cała historia — zakończył Severus.

— Tak mi przykro.

— Niepotrzebnie. To nie była twoja wina — odparł Snape, po czym wstał od stołu i wyszedł z kuchni.

Hermiona spędziła jeszcze na kuchennym krześle jakąś godzinę, raz po raz przypominając sobie opowieść Severusa i ból widoczny na jego twarzy, z którego obecności nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** Dziękuję za komentarze i zachęcam również do komentowania tej części. :) Muszę wyznać, że zbliżamy się do końca..._

_Betowała nox92 :)_

* * *

**~ 6 ~**

Słońce jeszcze dobrze nie wyjrzało zza chmur, kiedy Severus zamknął za sobą drzwi frontowe od domu i wsiadł do samochodu. Hermiona jeszcze spała, nieświadoma faktu, że jej partner postanowił odwiedzić starego „znajomego".

Snape skręcił w uliczkę, przy której stały stare bloki i zatrzymał się przed jednym z nich. Wysiadł z mercedesa i wszedł przez obskurnie wyglądające drzwi do budynku. Minął niedziałającą windę i ruszył schodami na drugie piętro, które oświetlała tylko goła żarówka. Severus podszedł do drzwi z numerem 5 i nie siląc się na zbędne uprzejmości, po prostu wywarzył je kopniakiem.

— Co to, kurwa?! — zduszony głos dobiegł do uszu detektywa, który był już w przedpokoju małego mieszkanka. Nagle naga kobieta przebiegła tuż przed nim i zatrzasnęła się w łazience, a chwilę później na korytarzu pojawił się mężczyzna odziany tylko w bokserki.

— Snape — wydukał i strachliwie się uśmiechnął.

— Yaxley — odparł Severus i wyjął z kieszeni marynarki paczkę papierosów oraz zapalniczkę. Zapalił jednego, wypuszczając dym tuż nad głową towarzysza.

— Czy… czy coś się stało? — zapytał Yaxley. — Cóż to za niespodziewana wizyta. Nie spodziewałem się…

— Zamknij się i słuchaj — powiedział lodowato Severus. — Giną młode dziewczyny. I nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać, że o tym nie wiesz. Jasne?

Yaxley pokiwał głową, a Snape zrobił kilka kroków w jego stronę.

— Chcę wiedzieć, co ludzie gadają, co wiedzą i czy nazwisko Lestrange pojawia się wśród tych pogłosek. Rozumiemy się?

Yaxley niespiesznie kiwnął głową, ale to najwidoczniej nie wystarczyło Snape'owi, który w mgnieniu oka złapał mężczyznę za szyję i przyparł go do ściany. Na podłogę posypał się tynk.

— Pytam, czy się rozumiemy — powtórzył Severus.

— Tak! Tak! — wycharczał Yaxley, a detektyw rozluźnił uścisk. — Cholera, Snape! Jesteś jeszcze bardziej popieprzony niż zwykle.

— Do usług — odparł Severus, po czym przydeptał niedopałek papierosa, który upuścił i wyszedł z mieszkania, rzucając na odchodnym, że czeka na telefon.

Snape wrócił do domu, zanim Hermiona zdążyła wstać.

**.::.**

Kolejny dzień upłynął na sporządzeniu listu gończego, który wydał sędzia, na ustalaniu kolejnych faktów dotyczących śledztwa oraz na poinformowaniu rodziny Lavender Brown o jej śmierci. Tak jak poprzednia rozmowa, ta również nie należała do najłatwiejszych, a była nawet trudniejsza. Ciotka dziewczyny nie przyjęła dobrze wiadomości o śmierci siostrzenicy, wpadła w histerię, co skończyło się wezwaniem pogotowia. Hermiona nawet teraz, wracając ze Snape'em do jego domu, wciąż miała przed oczami białą twarz kobiety i wzrok pełen bólu. Ponure myśli przerwał dopiero jej partner, parkując przed garażem.

— Otrząśnij się, Granger — powiedział chłodno. — Nie mam zamiaru wzywać karetki także do ciebie.

Po tych słowach mężczyzna wysiadł z samochodu i, bez oglądania się za siebie, ruszył do domu. Kiedy był już przy drzwiach, usłyszał za sobą kroki, odwrócił się i zamknął swojego mercedesa z autopilota, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni ciemnoszarej marynarki klucze od domu. Chwilę potem zarówno on, jak i Hermiona byli w swoich pokojach.

Severus nie zamierzał spędzić wieczoru zamknięty w swojej sypialni, dlatego szybko wziął ubrania na zmianę i poszedł do łazienki, by wziąć prysznic. Miał nadzieję podjechać jeszcze do chińczyka po jakieś danie na wynos.

Kiedy przechodził obok drzwi do pokoju swojej partnerki, zatrzymał się w pół kroku, jakby zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien z nią porozmawiać, ale szybko odgonił te myśli. _Robisz się słaby na starość, Snape_, pomyślał.

Kilka sekund później Hermiona usłyszała trzask zamykanych drzwi i lekko podskoczyła na łóżku, wracając tym samym do rzeczywistości.

— Ktoś ma zły humorek — mruknęła z ironią, ale na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Pierwszy dzisiejszego dnia.

Hermiona musiała przyznać, że tak naprawdę dopiero dzisiaj dotarło do niej, jakie zło wyrządza Rudolf Lestrange. Oczywiście wcześniej zdawała sobie sprawę, że ma do czynienia z mordercą, i że zbrodnie, które popełnia nie należą do takich, za które odsiaduje się w więzieniu tylko pięć lat, ale… Właśnie, to „ale", które zawsze było obecne w jej życiu. To „ale" dawało wytłumaczenie większości spraw, z którymi się zetknęła. Tutaj było podobnie. W jej umyśle paliła się czerwona lampka, która sygnalizowała, że te wszystkie morderstwa muszą być czymś spowodowane. Przecież nie mogą one narodzić się ot tak, niczym pstryknięcie palcami, za tym musiało kryć się coś jeszcze, coś większego. Podejrzewała, że może mieć to związek z zabójstwem dziewczyny Rudolfa — Narcyzy, może taka głęboka trauma wywołała nieodwracalne zmiany, które stały się punktem zapalnym. Być może. Ale w tej sprawie nic nie było pewne.

Nie chcąc dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać, Hermiona przebrała się w ciemne jeansy i zieloną bluzkę, włosy spięła w luźny kok, po czym wyszła z pokoju z silną motywacją do przygotowania kolacji. Przynajmniej w ten sposób podziękuje Severusowi za gościnę i choć na chwilę uspokoi umysł.

**.::.**

Kobieta buszowała właśnie po szafkach kuchennych, zastanawiając się, co można by tu przyrządzić, kiedy w drzwiach stanął Snape.

— Co robisz? — zapytał, spoglądając niepewnie na Granger.

— Mam zamiar przyrządzić kolację — odparła Hermiona promiennie się uśmiechając, jednocześnie sięgając do szafki po makaron spaghetti. — I nie protestuj — uciszyła Severusa, widząc, że tamten chce coś powiedzieć. — Potraktuj to jako hmmm… coś w rodzaju czynszu za mieszkanie.

— Nie zamierzam tego w żaden sposób traktować. Nie musisz dla mnie gotować — odparł chłodno mężczyzna, podchodząc i chwytając paczkę makaronu.

— Ale chcę. — Hermiona również chwyciła makaron i teraz hardo spoglądała na Severusa. Nie umknęło jej uwadze, że po raz pierwszy znalazła się tak blisko niego. Mogła poczuć ciepło bijące z jego ciała i dopiero teraz zauważyła, że jego oczy nie są czarne, ale w bardzo głębokim odcieniu brązu. Mimowolnie przeszły ją ciarki, przywołując ją tym samym do rzeczywistości. — A poza tym ja również będę jadła, więc…

— Już dobrze — odparł Severus, odsuwając się na bezpieczną odległość. Mimo wszystko był mężczyzną. A Hermiona mogła być uciążliwą partnerką, ale również kobietą. Atrakcyjną na dodatek.

_Atrakcyjną? Skąd ci się to wzięło, Snape?_

— To jak, ja gotuję, a ty w tym czasie będziesz mógł sobie poczytać, pooglądać telewizję, czy co tam jeszcze lubisz robić w wolnym czasie. Pasuje?

Hermiona nie dawała za wygraną, a Severus wbrew sobie musiał przyznać, że trochę mu to pochlebiało. Już nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz ktoś dla niego gotował.

— A wiesz przynajmniej co, będziesz gotować? Moja lodówka nie pęka w szwach od nadmiaru jedzenia — powiedział Snape i dla wzmocnienia swoich słów otworzył chłodziarko-zamrażarkę, w której stał karton mleka, słoiczek czarnych oliwek oraz kilka pomidorów.

— Taak, hmm… nie za wiele tego — zgodziła się Hermiona, posyłając uśmiech swojemu partnerowi, któremu lekko drgnęły kąciki ust. _Co się tobą dzieje, do cholery?_ Snape zaczął wpadać w lekką panikę. Już dawno nie zdarzyło mu się, by tak reagował na kobietę.

— Sama więc widzisz — powiedział z już widocznym tryumfem Snape, zamykając lodówkę. — Jadę do chińczyka i przywiozę nam coś na wynos.

— Zrobię spaghetti carbonarre. — Prawie krzyknęła Hermiona. — A skoro i tak miałeś zamiar jechać, zamiast do chińczyka pojedź do supermarketu i kup ser. Najlepiej parmezan oraz oliwę.

Severus przyglądał się Granger, która w między czasie zaczęła przeglądać szafki. Chwilę później wyjęła z nich większy garnek, po czym postawiła z głośnym brzękiem na stół.

— Czemu jeszcze tu stoisz? — zapytała Severusa, który wciąż tkwił w kuchni i przyglądał się poczynaniom Hermiony.

Mężczyzna czuł się nieswojo, nigdy nie pozwolił nikomu tak panoszyć się w jego domu i życiu. Z drugiej jednak strony, widok Granger tak swobodnie krzątającej się po kuchni, wyjmującej naczynia wydał mu się dziwnie „na miejscu" tak, jakby ta niemożliwa kobieta w pewien niespotykany sposób pasowała tutaj.

— Tym razem wygrałaś, ale odegram się na tobie przy najbliższej okazji — powiedział Snape, wracając myślami do rzeczywistości. — Niedługo wrócę. — Po tych słowach wyszedł z małej kuchni i chwilę później Hermiona usłyszała odgłos zamykanych drzwi. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie, po czym zajęła się przygotowywaniem kolacji.

**.::.**

Woda w emaliowanym garnku zaczęła się gotować, co było oznaką, że najwyższa pora na dodanie makaronu. Hermiona wyjmowała właśnie długie nitki z opakowania, kiedy do jej uszu dotarł odgłos otwierania i zamykania drzwi wejściowych.

— W samą porę — krzyknęła. — Mam nadzieję, że nie szukałeś zbyt długo — dodała i włożyła makaron do gotującej wody. — Jesteś tam, Severusie?

Zamiast odpowiedzi kobieta usłyszała kroki. Odwróciła się i stanęła oko w oko z osobą, której najmniej się spodziewała. Z wycelowanym w jej pierś pistoletem stał Rudolf Lestarnge. Mimo że widziała tylko jego fotografię i to zrobioną kilka bądź kilkanaście lat temu, nie mogło być mowy o pomyłce.

— Przykro mi, ale nie jestem Snape'em — powiedział spokojnym głosem mężczyzna. — Ale chyba wiesz z kim masz do czynienia, czyż nie, panno Granger?

Hermiona przytaknęła ruchem głowy.

— Jak tu…

— Nie zadawaj pytań — uciszył ją Rudolf, podchodząc bliżej. — A teraz pójdziesz ze mną, bez stawiania oporu, bo jeśli tego nie zrobisz już nigdy nie zobaczysz swojego partnera. — Z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem Lestrange zbliżał się do Hermiony, aż w końcu znalazł się za jej plecami i przystawił jej lufę do skroni. — Ruszaj! — Mężczyzna pchnął kobietę, jednak ta nie zamierzała się tak łatwo poddać. Z całej siły wymierzyła łokciem cios w splot słoneczny napastnika. Rudolf zgiął się w pół z bólu, jednak zdążył złapać Granger, kiedy próbowała uciec. — Pożałujesz tego! — krzyknął.

Ostatnie co zobaczyła Hermiona to zbliżające się do jej twarzy kolba pistoletu. Potem poczuła ogromny ból i nastała ciemność.

**.::.**

Snape wracał z zakupami do samochodu, zastanawiając się, co zastanie po powrocie do domu. Miał nadzieję, że Granger nie wysadziła siebie i kuchni podczas przygotowywania posiłku. Ugotować makaron to i on potrafił, więc kobieta również powinna sobie z tym poradzić, ale czy nie od zawsze mówiono, że to mężczyźni są lepszymi kucharzami?

Z gonitwy bzdurnych myśli wyrwał go dźwięk telefonu.

— Snape — powiedział, odbierając połączenie.

Przez chwilę na linii słychać było tylko czyjś oddech, dopiero po chwili odezwał się męski głos.

— Dobry wieczór, detektywie Snape, chociaż może nie dla wszystkich taki dobry…

Severus poczuł jak napina mu się każdy mięsień na ciele.

— Już wiesz z kim rozmawiasz? Pomyśl, przecież bystry jesteś, — odparł głos w telefonie — chociaż może nie aż tak, skoro nie ma cię tam, gdzie w tej chwili powinieneś.

— Lestrange — wysyczał Snape, zaciskając mocniej dłoń na telefonie.

— Brawo! Twoja śliczna partnerka też mnie rozpoznała…

— Ty sukinsynu! Co jej zrobiłeś? — Snape upuścił zakupy i szybko ruszył w stronę swojego samochodu. — Gadaj, popaprańcu!

— Grzeczniej. Jeszcze nic, ale mam zamiar improwizować.

Severus usłyszał mrożący krew w żyłach chichot i poczuł zimny pot na czole. Był już w mercedesie, który wydał lekki pomruk przy zapłonie.

— Ty…

— Ze mną nie wygrasz, Snape, znów ci ucieknę. Szkoda tylko, że nie mam jeszcze jednego brata…

— Gdzie jest Hermiona?! — Snape krzyczał do słuchawki jednocześnie zmieniając biegi, ale usłyszał tylko sygnał przerwanego połączenia. — Kurwa! — zaklął i wcisnął gaz do dechy.

Niecałe pięć minut później zaparkował przed swoim domem z piskiem opon. Szybko wysiadł z samochodu i co sił w nogach pobiegł do drzwi wejściowych, nie zważając na ból w nodze. Drzwi były niedomknięte. Wszedł do środka wyjmując swój pistolet, w duchu ciesząc się, że zawsze zabierał go ze sobą.

— Granger! — krzyknął, ale odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza. Światła w salonie i kuchni były zapalone. Przeszukał cały dom, ale nigdzie nie znalazł Hermiony. Wrócił do pomieszczenia, w którym niecałe pół godziny wcześniej rozmawiał ze swoją partnerką. Na kuchence wciąż bulgotała woda, w której smętnie gotował się makaron. Snape podszedł wyłączyć gaz, kiedy jego wzrok padł na ciemną podłogę. Widniały na niej ślady krwi.

**.::.**

Niecałe półgodziny później przed domem Snape'a stały radiowozy policyjne oraz ciężarówki techników, którzy krzątali się niczym mrówki w mrowisku, wnosząc do domu potrzebne sprzęty i zbierając dowody. Nie zabrakło również przełożonego Severusa i Hermiony – Albusa Dumbledore'a.

— Jesteś pewien, że to Lestrange? — zapytał Albus, siadając obok swojego detektywa na kanapie. — Może to…

— Jestem pewien — odparł krótko Snape. — Ten facet to szaleniec, nikt nie wie co nagle przyjdzie mu do głowy. Zabił już tyle osób, że obawiam się…

Dumbledore położył dłoń na ramieniu Severusa. Znał mężczyznę już jakiś czas i wiedział, że nie ulegał on emocjom, a jednak teraz widać było wyraźny smutek w jego oczach. Ale wiedział również, że słowa w takiej chwili jak ta są zbędne, dlatego ścisnął tylko delikatnie ramię Severusa. Po czym wstał i zostawiając mężczyznę samego, skierował się do jednego z techników policyjnych badających ślady, by sprawdzić postępy poczynione przez jego ludzi. Teraz liczyła się każda minuta.

**.::.**

Hermiona leżała w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, nieprzytomna. Silne uderzenie w głowę pozbawiło ją przytomności. Jednak chłód jaki panował w tym miejscu, sprawił, że kobieta zaczęła odzyskiwać świadomość. Tępy ból rozsadzał jej czaszkę od środka, a powieki były niczym z ołowiu. Hermiona chciała dotknąć dłonią bolącego miejsca, ale ręce odmawiały jej posłuszeństwa. Dopiero po chwili zdołała odzyskać władzę nad nimi, by powoli dotknąć opuszkami palców pulsującego od bólu boku głowy. Momentalnie wyczuła zgrubienie oraz skorupę – zasunięta krew.

— No to pięknie — jęknęła.

Hermiona ponowiła próbę otwarcia oczu, która tym razem zakończyła się sukcesem. Nie spowodowało to jednak żadnej różnicy, gdyż kobietę otaczały egipskie ciemności. Dopiero po chwili wzrok przyzwyczaił się do braku światła i Hermionie udało się zobaczyć, że w pomieszczeniu nie ma okien. Spróbowała usiąść, ale każdy ruch powodował ból głowy przynoszący mdłości. Nie mając wyboru, Hermiona leżała na zimnej podłodze zastanawiając się, ile czasu minęło od jej porwania. Czy Severus już wiedział? Czy rozpoczął poszukiwania? Rozmyślała również nad możliwymi drogami ucieczki z tego przeklętego miejsca, które przyprawiało ją o dreszcze, ale rzeczywistość była okrutna – na razie była zbyt słaba, by usiąść, a co dopiero myśleć o ucieczce. Ale mimo to chciała coś zrobić. Chciała wydostać się z tego więzienia. Była jednak zbyt słaba i po chwili znowu straciła przytomność.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_Dziękuję za komentarze, które się pojawiły oraz dziękuję **nox92** za betę. :)_

* * *

**~ 7 ~**

— Detektywie Snape.

Jeden z policyjnych techników podszedł do Severusa, który krążył po swoim salonie niczym zwierzę w klatce. Na dźwięk swojego nazwiska, przerwał wędrówkę i szybko podszedł do mężczyzny ubranego w policyjny kombinezon.

— Wiecie już coś? — zapytał Severus.

— Wiemy czyja to krew — odparł technik.

— Na co czekasz? Mów! — Snape nie był już w stanie ukryć swojego zdenerwowania i nie obchodziło go, że ktoś może poczuć się urażony jego opryskliwością.

— Krew należy do detektyw Granger.

Ta wiadomość nie zaskoczyła Severusa, spodziewał się usłyszeć właśnie te słowa, ale mimo wszystko jego racjonalny umysł starał się wypędzić takie myśli z głowy. _Krew jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy_, pomyślał i odszedł od technika, chcąc zastanowić się jeszcze raz nad wydarzeniami dzisiejszego wieczora. Starał się skupić wszystkie myśli, w końcu Granger go potrzebowała. Musiał ją znaleźć. Ale jak? Bezczynność go dobijała.

W kuchni Albus rozmawiał z Lupinem, który przyjechał wraz z Potterem na wezwanie szefa. Severus słyszał strzępy rozmowy i dochodził do takich samych wniosków. Nikt nie wiedział, dokąd Rudolf Lestrange mógł zabrać Hermionę.

— Gdzie jesteś, Granger? — szepnął sam do siebie Severus, wpatrując się w ciemność za oknem.

**.::.**

Policyjni technicy zakończyli swoją pracę i opuścili dom Severusa. W salonie pozostali już tylko Snape, Dumbledore, Lupin i Potter. Przed pięcioma minutami zadzwoniła McGonagall informując Albusa, że listy gończe za Lestrangem łącznie z jego zdjęciem ma już każdy komisariat policji w Londynie. Nie zapomniano również o zdjęciu Hermiony.

Severus spojrzał na zegarek – trzecia czterdzieści pięć rano. Za oknem zaczynało się przejaśniać. Nie miał żadnych wieści o Granger od prawie ośmiu godzin.

— Zastanówmy się jeszcze raz nad możliwymi miejscami przetrzymywania twojej partnerki — powiedział Remus Lupin do Snape'a, który już chyba tysięczny raz tej nocy przemierzał odcinek, jaki dzielił wysłużony fotel od okna. — Snape, uspokój się…

— Jestem spokojny, do cholery! — warknął Severus. — Daj mi spokojnie pomyśleć, a nie pieprzysz cały czas to samo. Zastanów się w ciszy, a nie nakłaniaj do tego tych, którzy już to robią, Lupin!

W pokoju zapadła cisza. Słychać było tylko tykanie zegara, który wisiał w przedpokoju. W końcu Albus Dumbledore postanowił przerwać milczenie.

— Zastanawianie się w ciszy niczego nie da. Przestań, Severusie — szef podniósł rękę w geście, który miał uciszyć detektywa — wiem, że tu chodzi o twoją partnerkę, ale Remus ma trochę racji. Powinniśmy jeszcze raz wszystko przeanalizować. Gilderoy Lockhart w raporcie zaznaczył, że ofiary Lestrange'a były przetrzymywanie w wilgotnych i chłodnych pomieszczeniach, tak? Być może w takie miejsce została też zabrana Hermiona?

— Tak, ale ile jest takich pomieszczeń? — Snape rozłożył ręce z bezradnym geście. — Wszystkie piwnice takie są. Czy myśli pan, że zacznę pukać do wszystkich domów w Londynie z pytaniem „przepraszam, czy mógłbym zobaczyć państwa piwnicę? Szukam seryjnego mordercy i być może właśnie tu się ukrywa…" — odparł zirytowany Severus.

— To bez sensu — wtrącił Potter — ale skoro znalazł już takie miejsce, to musi się czuć w nim bezpiecznie.

Szare komórki w mózgu Snape'a zaczęły szybciej pracować. _Bezpiecznie…_

— No i musiał to miejsce dobrze znać, wiedzieć jak się poruszać niezauważenie — kontynuował Potter.

_Chłopak ma rację_, pomyślał Severus.

— Yyy… czemu mi się tak przyglądasz, Snape? — zapytał Harry, cały czas będąc pod czujnym wzrokiem Severusa.

— Miejsce, w którym czuje się bezpiecznie i które zna bardzo dobrze. Facet spędził osiemnaście lat w domu dziecka. To dość dużo czasu, by poznać topografię tego miejsca, jego wszystkie zakamarki i tajemnice. Poza tym jest to dość stary budynek — wyjaśnił Severus, w którego jakby wstąpiły nowe siły.

— Z pewnością ma on duże piwnice — dodał Dumbledore, a Snape przytaknął, po czym ruszył w stronę drzwi wyjściowych.

— Jadę tam natychmiast. Szefie, wyślij zaraz posiłki — krzyknął jeszcze przez ramię Snape i już go nie było.

Mężczyźni, którzy zostali w salonie spojrzeli po sobie, po czym Albus tylko skinął głową i Remus Lupin wraz z Harrym Potterem ruszyli za Snape'em, który, z piskiem opon, zdążył już odjechać spod swojego domu.

**.::.**

Hermiona odzyskała świadomość niecałą godzinę po pierwszym ocknięciu. Leżała na prawym boku na betonowej podłodze, której chłód wyczuwała na swoim policzku. We wdychającym powietrzu czuła wilgoć. Otworzyła oczy, które zarejestrowały zamazany obraz. Zamrugała parę razy i po chwili obraz zaczął nabierać ostrości. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i dopiero teraz dostrzegła wąskie okienko, pokryte grubą warstwą kurzu, tuż przy suficie, przez które nieśmiało sączyły się promienie słoneczne.

_Nic dziwnego, że nie zauważyłam go wcześniej_, pomyślała, przypominając sobie swoje wcześniejsze przebudzenie.

Teraz w bladym świetle świtu miała okazję uważniej przyjrzeć się swojemu więzieniu. Omiotła wzrokiem pomieszczenie i pierwsze skojarzenie jakie przyszło jej do głowy było: piwnica. Pod ścianą naprzeciw niej stały jakieś stare meble, które czasy swojej świetności miały już dawno za sobą, obok nich leżały zepsute zabawki, które nie zmieściły się w kartonach ustawionych przy przylegającej ścianie.

Hermiona spróbowała się podnieść i tym razem poczuła siłę, której wcześniej zabrakło w bezwładnych ramionach i nogach. Kobieta usiadła, po czym wstała i na chwiejnych podeszła do pobliskiej ściany. Hermiona oparła się o betonowy mur, by nie upaść. Stała tak przytulona do murowanego podparcia, kiedy usłyszała szczęk zamka otwieranego z klucza i po chwili drzwi po jej prawej stronie otworzyły się. Do środka wszedł Rudolf Lestrange trzymając broń wycelowaną prosto w Hermionę.

— Widzę, że panna Granger się obudziła — powiedział. — A może wolisz, bym zwracał się do ciebie tak jak to robi twój partner, co? Zwykłe _Granger_, powinno wystarczyć, prawda? — zapytał drwiąco.

— Nie masz prawa… — odparła cicho kobieta, patrząc z nienawiścią prosto w oczy swojego porywacza.

— Myślisz, że twój parter cię uratuje? Widoczne nie znasz starego Snape'a tak jak ja. — Lestrange zrobił kilka kroków w stronę Hermiony, nie spuszczając jej z muszki. — Biedny Snape znów się zamota i nie będzie wiedział, co ma dalej robić. Czy to nie przykre? Facet w kwiecie wieku bez kobiety u boku, bez ciepłego i wilgotnego mieszkanka dla jego…

— Zamknij się! — krzyknęła kobieta, przerywając bezczelne zdania obrażające Severusa.

Rudofl tylko zaśmiał się pod nosem i popatrzył lubieżnym wzrokiem na Hermionę.

— Czyżbym nadepnął na czuły punkt? — zapytał i podszedł jeszcze bliżej. — Czyżby Snape był dla ciebie kimś więcej niż partnerem? Czyżbym o czymś nie wiedział? Nie przyłapałem was na pieprzeniu…

Granger splunęła na Lestrange'a.

— To nie było dobre posunięcie — odparł mężczyzna, po czym wolną ręką spoliczkował Hermionę, która poczuła smak krwi w ustach. Chwilę potem silne ciało naparło na nią, a jej twarz od twarzy Rudolfa dzieliło tylko kilka centymetrów. Kobieta czuła jego oddech na swoim policzku, a po jej plecach zaczął spływać zimny pot. — I co teraz?

Hermiona zamknęła oczy, chcąc odgrodzić się od tego szaleńca. W myślach modliła się o ratunek, o bycie w innym miejscu, o to, by Severus ją uratował.

— Powtórzę pytanie jeszcze raz. Myślisz, że Snape cię uratuje?

Hermiona poczuła chłodną lufę pistoletu tuż przy swojej skroni. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała prosto w oczy Lestrange'a, w których czaiło się szaleństwo.

— Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, to tak. A ty pójdziesz do pierdla i już nigdy nie ujrzysz światła dziennego.

Rudolf prychnął i odsunął się od Granger, która odetchnęła z ulgą.

— Spodziewałem się takiej odpowiedzi. Detektyw Snape – najdzielniejszy ze wszystkich, niezawodny i nieomylny. No, prawie, bo przecież nie złapał mnie wcześniej i nie przeszkodził mi w porwaniu ciebie. Dzisiaj też mnie nie złapie.

— Skąd ta pewność? — zapytała Hermiona, chcąc zyskać na czasie. — Co ci zrobił, że tak go nienawidzisz?

— Hmm…, zastanówmy się. — Lestrange udał, że poważnie się zastanawia nad udzieleniem odpowiedzi, po czym spojrzał na kobietę i uśmiechnął się. — Nic. Równie dobrze mogłem to samo robić teraz gdzie indziej, więzić jakąś inną osobę i dręczyć jej partnera. Ale, zdradzę ci w sekrecie, mam sentyment do tego miejsca. A poza tym chciałem udowodnić Snape'owi, że nie wszystkiemu potrafi zapobiec.

— Jesteś szalony — powiedziała Hermiona z obrzydzeniem w głosie.

— O tak, Hermiono, szalony i chory. — Kobieta spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, które nie uszło jego uwadze. — Nie patrz tak na mnie. Zostało mi parę miesięcy życia, może trochę mniej. Dlatego nie obchodzi mnie, czy przeżyję czy nie. Chciałem się dobrze zabawić…

— Zabawić? Zabijanie niewinnych dziewczyn nazywasz zabawą?! — Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać emocji, które narastały z każdym słowem wypowiedzianym przez Rudolfa Lestrange'a. — Ich rodziny teraz cierpią…

— A JA NIE CIERPIAŁEM?! — wybuchł Rudolf. — Myślisz, że nie cierpiałem, kiedy znalazłem ciało Narcyzy?! Nie wiesz, co wtedy czułem, suko! Kochałem ją, a ona… ona odeszła. Teraz ty zginiesz!

— Skoro tak, to czemu mnie nie zastrzelisz? — zapytała prowokująco Hermiona.

— Spokojnie. Poczekamy na twojego partnera. Skoro jest taki bystry, powinien już wiedzieć, gdzie jesteś…

— Co ty… — Hermiona była przerażona. Nie wiedziała czy błagać o ratunek, czy błagać Boga o to, by nie sprowadzał tu Severusa. Dalsze słowa Lestrange'a tylko utwierdziły ją w tym drugim błaganiu.

— Zabiję cię na jego oczach. Snape będzie cierpiał, obwiniał się za twoją śmierć i to go zniszczy…

**.::.**

Severus dojechał na miejsce w rekordowym tempie. Po drodze otrzymał jeszcze komunikat, że Lupin wraz z Potterem są tuż za nim, a wsparcie zostało już wysłane. Nie miał jednak czasu na czekanie. Szybko wysiadł z mercedesa i pobiegł w stronę sierocińca. Rozejrzał się jeszcze, ale policji nigdzie nie było widać. To jednak nie miało już żadnego znaczenia. Był blisko. Brama, której strzegł strażnik była niedomknięta, jego samego nigdzie nie było widać. To tylko utwierdziło Severusa w przekonaniu, że dotarł we właściwe miejsce. Pobiegł żwirową ścieżką w kierunku budynku, ale nie wszedł głównym wejściem, zamiast tego zaczął szukać bocznego zejścia do podpiwniczenia. Znalazł je na tyłach, metalowe drzwi pokryte były rdzą, a wszystko zarośnięte było bluszczem, pnącym się również po murach sierocińca.

Severus wyjął broń i odbezpieczył ją, po czym najciszej jak tylko mógł, pociągnął za klamkę, która ustąpiła bez oporu. Po cichu wszedł do środka, cały czas trzymając broń w gotowości. Dookoła niego panowała cisza. Mężczyzna poruszał się prawie bezszelestnie, przemierzając kolejne pomieszczenia, kiedy jego uszy zarejestrowały cichy szmer. Zamarł i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Po chwili za plecami usłyszał kolejny szmer. Najciszej jak tylko mógł odwrócił się i ruszył w tamtą stronę. Po chwili jego oczom ukazały się niedomknięte drzwi. Nie zastanawiając się długo, Severus pchnął je i wszedł do środka.

Na środku pomieszczenia stała Hermiona, a zza jej pleców wyglądał Lestrange. Mężczyzna mierzył z broni do Hermiony, która już drugi raz w ciągu godziny czuła chłód stali na swojej skroni.

— Rzuć broń! — powiedział Snape, a Rufdolf zaśmiał się szyderczo.

— Stawiasz mi warunki? Ty? — Kpiące spojrzenie porywacza sprawiało, że Severus poczuła jak jego krew zaczyna bulgotać z gniewu. — To ty rzuć broń, bo inaczej śliczna buźka twojej partnerki zaraz zniknie…

Severus stał sztywno, mierząc w głowę Lestrange'a, a w jego umyśle trwała szaleńcza gonitwa myśli. Czy wsparcie zdąży na czas? Czy ma grać na zwłokę? Jak daleko są Lupin z Potterem? I czemu, do cholery, Hermiona jest taka spokojna?

— Dobra, odłożę spluwę, ale najpierw puść dziewczynę — powiedział w końcu Snape.

Hermiona pokręciła delikatnie głową na znak sprzeciwu. Starała się być spokojna, by nie stwarzać jeszcze większego napięcia, ale nie mogła pozwolić na to, by jej partner stanął bezbronny przed tym popaprańcem.

— Nie, Severusie — wyszeptała. — Zastrzel go!

— Zamknij się! — warknął Rudolf i mocniej przyciągnął Granger do siebie, po czym spojrzał na Snape'a. — Ok., puszczę ją, ale _najpierw_ odłóż gnata.

Severus zacisnął mocniej szczękę, po czym opuścił broń. Wyjął magazynek i rzucił go na podłogę.

— Nie jestem uzbrojony, widzisz? A teraz ją puść. Przecież dotrzymujesz słowa — powiedział Snape, nie przestając się wpatrywać w Lestrange'a.

— Widzę. I masz rację, jestem słowny.

Rudolf pchnął Hermionę na bok i natychmiast wycelował w nią pistolet. Widząc to, Severus poczuł jak zimna stróżka spływa mu po skroni.

— Niech ona stąd wyjdzie. Przecież chodzi ci o mnie. Masz mnie, więc ją zostaw. — Snape mówił wolno i wyraźnie tak, by każde słowo dotarło do mordercy i porywacza. Tamten jednak tylko się uśmiechał.

— Zależy ci na niej — powiedział. — Jesteś gotowy, by za nią zginąć?

Pomieszczenie wypełnił odgłos wystrzału, niosący się echem po kamiennych murach.

**.::.**

To, co wydarzyło się później było jak na zwolnionym filmie, niczym klatka po klatce, Hermiona widziała jak Lestrange naciska spust, a kula leci prosto w jej stroną. _To koniec_, przemknęło jej przez myśl i różne obrazy z całego jej życia nagle zaczęły przewijać się przez jej głowę. I nagle przed jej oczami pojawił się Severus, a na swoich ramionach poczuła jego mocny uścisk. Stała patrząc w ciemne oczy swojego partnera. Momentalnie wszystko wróciło do normalnej szybkości, kiedy Severus osunął się na kolana. Hermiona szybko załapała go pod ręce, by go podtrzymać. Objęła go mocniej osuwając się razem z nim na podłogę. Pod palcami wyczuła ciepłą ciecz – jej dłonie były pokryte krwią.

Świadomość Hermiony zarejestrowała, że do piwnicy wtargnęli policjanci, słyszała głos Pottera, wydający komendy i odgłos kolejnego strzału. To wszystko nie miało jednak znaczenia. Jej uwaga skupiona była na partnerze, którego wciąż trzymała w ramionach.

— Severus! Nie zasypiaj! — krzyczała Granger, widząc, że mężczyzna zamyka oczy. — Proszę, nie zasypiaj…

— Ja…

— Nic nie mów, oszczędzaj siły. — Hermiona tuliła swojego partnera, zastanawiając się, czemu to wszystko się dzieje? Czemu teraz? Czemu on?

— Karetka już jedzie. — Remus Lupin klęknął naprzeciw Hermiony, która ze wszystkich sił starała się zatamować krwotok.

— To koniec — powiedział cicho Severus, skupiając na sobie wzrok partnerki i Lupina.

— Co ty mówisz? Nie, to nie koniec. To początek, Severusie. To dopiero początek… — Kobieta nawet nie zauważyła, że po jej policzkach płyną łzy.

Oczy Snape'a zaczęły zachodzić mgłą. Czuł, że to już długo nie potrwa. Głosy dochodziły jakby z oddali, stając się coraz cichsze, aż w końcu zupełnie znikły. Wszystko pochłonęła ciemność.


End file.
